Gleeks
by Teen Journalist
Summary: The Housewives/Glees come together on this journey.hope you guys like it.XOXO
1. Characters

Gleeks Characters:

From Desperate Housewives

Susan Bremmer-she's the school's librarian,who always acts sweet to the students.....and becoming a mother figure to them,but she's single and wants to find her One True Pair.

Mike Delfino-he's the school's varsity couch,who isn't strict to his team like any other couches....he bonds with them and helps them on their problems,he's single and doesn't have time for a relationship.

Bree Mason-she's the school's only Cooking teacher,she's strict but doesn't goes too far,clean freak.....she also has a soft side for the students with problems,and she's single and doesn't want to date anybody.....cause she just lost her husband......and doesn't know if she would ever date again.

Orson Hodge-he's the school's only Math teacher,students kinda hate him.....just because he's subject kills them,but he helps them by tutoring them.......and he's single,and doesn't really want to date,cause he's shy....doesn't wanna get hurt.

Karl Mayer-he's the school's doctor,he's quite a player....but he's nice and acts on his soft side towards the students,he's single....but as we said he's a player,so he dates a lot but doesn't really wanna settle down.

Lynette Lindquist-she's the school's only Literature teacher,who helps the students express themselves through writing,and by doing this she learns more about them........and she's single,and doesn't wanna date cause,she just doesn't have the time to.

Tom Scavo-he's the school's cook,who isn't like any other cook......he is sometimes the father figure to the students,who they can tell their problems with........he's single,and doesn't mind to date.....cause he already have a loving bond with the students.

Gabrielle Marquez-she's the school's guidance councilor,she helps the students alot,and cares for them so much..........she's best-friends with Carlos Solis,and she secretly is in love with him.......but just keeps it inside.

Carlos Solis-he's the school's principal,who bonds with the students once in a while......and is best-friends with Gabrielle Marquez,and he has a girlfriend,Edie Britt.

Edie Britt-she's the school's nurse,she can act mean sometimes......but she also shows care for the students,and is in a relationship with Carlos Solis.

Lily Solis-she is Carlos' sister,a student of the school....and editor of the school's newspaper,she's the blogger who helps in delivering the news,and bonds with the Glee club sometimes....and she has a crush on Noah "Puck" Puckerman.

-----

From Glee

Mr. Will Shuester-he's the one handling the Glee club,he cares about his gleeks so much.....and helps them on reaching their dreams,best-friends with Emma Pillsburry.........he always bumps heads with Sue Sylvester,married to Terri Shuester.

Terri Shuester-Will's wife,who hates his best-friend Emma Pillsburry,because she can see that she has feelings for him.........and she loves him and doesn't want to loose him.

Emma Pillsbury-she's a co-diretor of Glee club........who helps the students on their dreams,she's a germaphob....and gets along with Bree Mason,cause their both clean freaks,she's Will Shuester's best-friend......she loves him but keeps it to herself cause he's married.

Sue Sylvester-she's the couch of the school's Cheerios team(Cheerleaders),she acts really mean........very competative,and hates Will Shuester.

Rachel Berry-she's the lead female of the Glee club,she seems very competative........and wants to be special,she always wants the spotlight on her,but she changes along the road.......and she likes Finn Hudson,but starts to like.....his best-friend,Noah "Puck" Puckerman.

Noah "Puck" Puckerman-a member of the football team and the Glee club,he likes his best-friend's girlfriend,Quinn Fabray......but starts to like Rachel Berry.

Finn Hudson-the quarterback of the football team,and joins the Glee club cause he wants to sing,also the lead male........he is sencerly a nice person,and best-friends with Noah "Puck" Puckerman,he is dating Quinn Fabray.....but is having mutual bonding with Rachel Berry.

Quinn Fabray-the head of the Cheerios,she joins the Glee club.....to be closer to Finn Hudson,her boyfriend.....she does love him,and doesn't want to loose him,and she appreciates Puck's care for her,but this affects her relationship with Finn Hudson.

Kurt Hummel-he's a member of the Glee club.....he's openly gay,and has a crush on Finn Hudson.

Mercedes Jones-she's a member of the Glee club,can sing high pitch notes.........and sometimes bumps heads with Rachel Berry,for the best singer.

Tina Cohen-Chang-she is a member of the Glee club,she's Asian........and is best-friends with Artie Abrams.

Artie Abrams-he's a member of the Glee club,he's a disabled person,he's in a wheelchair but he doesn't give-up on his dreams,and is best-friends with Tina Cohen-Chang.

Glee back-ups:

Santana Lopez-a member of the Cheerios,best-friends with Brittany.

Brittany-a member of the Cheerios,best-friends with Santa Lopez.

Matt Rutherford-a member of the football team.

Mike Chang(Other Asian)...behind Tina Cohen-Chang.

-----

So,that's about it.........these are the characters who you'll see on my story,but sometimes,I add some more.....for storylines,and so...........hope you guys would like it,hopefully love it too.

**_-XOXO-_**


	2. Episode 1

**_Episode 1_**

Rachel(narrator):Okay,so I'm Rachel Berry,I go to William McKinley High School....and it's been a year from now after I joined Glee club,well it's been good so far....we've managed to get through Sectionals but...it's not over yet,it's still a long road for the top.

Will:Okay guys,congratulations on making through Sectionals but it's Regionals next,and it's a much more competative level,so...we need to step-up our game a little bit,but I know you guys can make it.

Finn:Well,we wouldn't of done it,if it hadn't for you 2.

Emma:Well,thank you....you guys deserve it.

Will:yea...you guys do.

-door opens-

Sue:Hello,Will Shuester........I'm back!

Will:Ohh crap,Sue Sylvester..........your back from your hawaiian vacation....we thought you would never come back.

Sue:now why would you think that,Shuester?

Emma:because.......you were fired?

Sue:Well,we worked something out earlier......and he begged for me to come back.

Earlier.............................

Carlos:Sue,what are you doing here........I fired you!?

Sue:Well,Sue Sylvester.....isn't going away that easily,I'm here to take my job back.

Carlos:Well,we're already looking for a new Cheerio couch.......so we don't need you.

Sue:.......Please......Please!,I am begging you!,Sue Sylvester is begging you!

Carlos:Sue....stop begging,it's final!

Sue:.....really so,you wouldn't want a couch...........doing it for free?

-----

Back to the Present..................

Will:Hmm.....ready to loose again,Sue?

Gleeks:Whoahhhhhhhh!!!

Sue:Will Shuester,as I told you last year........prepare to be crushed.

Gleeks:OUch!!!!!

Sue walks out the room,with a whole new Sue Slyvester really...............she's more competative than ever,so hope Glee club and survive...Sue's comeback!!

Rachel:Don't worry ,I bet she's bluffing.

Santana:Sue bluffing....c'mon,Sue Slyvester never bluffs.

Will:Well,enough about Sue,she can do whatever she wants to us but we're always ready.........so,how about.......Finn and...........Quinn,you be the leads of this song.

Rachel.....was sad and angry that she wasn't the only lead anymore............

Finn:Okay,.

Quinn:Uhmm is it a duet?

Emma:yea......here,do you 2 know this?

Finn:Yah.....it's our theme song....

Will:I know that's why I want you 2 to sing it.*smile*

Emma:Okay ready......and go.

-----

**Song:At the Begging**

**Artist:Richard Marx and Donna Lewis**

**Quinn**:We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

**Finn**:No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

**Both**:Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

**Quinn**:We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

**Both**:Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

**Finn**:I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

**Both**:Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on....

**Quinn**:Starting out on a journey!

**Both**:Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

Glee club(except Rachel and Puck):Whoahhhhh!!!

Will:Okay!...that was fantastic you 2,greater vocals that before.

Emma:We should definitely use that on Regionals.....

dun...dun...dun....dun!!

Rachel's mouth opened,she was feeling drifted away by the wind........with Quinn being the new lead singer,what does that makes her?

"RiiinnGGGG!!"

Will:Alright guys!,see you all tomorrow!

Glee club:Bye,!!!

they all walk outside and took their breaks...............

-----

Bree:....Rachel,what's wrong?

Rachel:nothing....-rubs her tears-

Bree:For goodness sakes,your wet with tears,of course there's something.

Rachel:Well.........everybody sees Quinn being more better than me now,and I'm just afraid that she's.....gonna be the lead now.

Bree:Rachel,.......God sees all of you as an equal,and sometimes you have to accept that others can be better than you..........but the only thing you can do is.....practice and practice to be better yourself.

Rachel:*smiles*...yea...I guess your right,...thanks,so..I better go practice.

Bree:Good luck.*smiles*

Rachel walks away with a whole new confidence.....to be better.......

-----

At the stage:

Kurt:Why does....Finn,Quinn and Rachel,always gets the spotlight,huh?

Mercedes:because their better than us!

Tina:Well,we could be better,right?

Puck:But how can we be better,if we don't even try?

Carlos:Hey guys..........you practicing?

Gaby:Can you sing some songs for us?

Artie:uhmm....sure,!!

Mercedes:Artie,what was that?

Artie:C'mon,this is our shot....let's show them that we got something to show....even without,Quinn,Finn and Rachel.

Puck:He's right.......c'mon guys.

Tina:but....what do we sing?

Thinking...............................

Kurt:Oww,I know the perfect song...........

-----

**Song:Dream Big**

**Artist:David Cook**

**Puck**:When I was a little boy  
I swore that I would change the world when I grew up  
Nothing else would be enough

**Mercedes**:I see it everyday  
We settled for safe  
And lose ourselves along the way

**All**:'Coz if you don't dream big what's the use of dreaming  
If you don't have faith there's nothing worth believing  
It takes one look to make the stars worth reaching for  
So reach out for something more

**Tina**:Took a well perfected plan  
For me to finally understand  
But it's not me  
Faith is something I can see

**Artie**:I've wiped my tears away now it's time for a change  
No I can't waste another day

**All**:'Coz if you don't dream big what's the use of dreaming  
If you don't have faith there's nothing worth believing  
It takes one look to make the stars worth reaching for

'Coz if you don't dream big what's the use of dreaming  
If you don't have faith there's nothing worth believing  
It takes one look to make the stars worth reaching for  
So reach out for something more

All of them...took a deep breathe....with the feeling of finally showing what they got all along...........and what they got is great.........

Carlos:Waw!,that was....fantastic,all of you should be put to the lead!

Gaby:Yea!....keep it up guys!!

Artie:thank you,!

Carlos:Alright....see you guys!

the two left.........

Puck:I told you guys!

Mercedes:yea...yea,right...it's not like,we are actually gonna go to the lead.

Kurt:Well,at least we finally showed our true talents.

Tina:And they liked us too.

And so....the once,nobodys.....all left the stage with finally feeling,the accomplishment they all needed to reach their dreams...................

-----

Sue:Shuester...

Will:Sue......

they walks pass one another but stopped for the yet again confrontation........of their second war...........

Sue:You,know...your little losers,just got lucky on the Sectionals!

Will:Well,at least they have luck.

Sue:Your saying,my Cheerios don't have luck....they win all the time!?

Will:I'm saying that,you are a bad couch Sue Slyvester!,and one of these days.....you'll realize it!

Sue:*angry*......prepare to be crushed once and for all Shuester!

Will:I'll be ready....!

they walk to different ways............with their hatred from one another........has finally,risen-up again...........

**_-XOXO-_**

**_To be continue........................_**


	3. Episode 2

**_Episode 2_**

~knock-knock~

Lily:Hey.

Carlos:Hey....you,whatcha up to?

Lily:nothing...........just want to say hi....to my brother,can't a humble little sister do that?

Carlos:*smiles*....what do you want?

Lily:Okay,can I interview you.....it's for my blog?

Carlos:Lily...can't you just be a normal teenager?

Lily:...........I am normal....

Carlos:Can't you just hang around with your friends........and not bother people about their personal lives,which you would put on your blog........and you'll just humiliate them......

Lily:I hang around with my friends....I don't humiliate people..

Carlos:When have you hang-out with anybody?..........and when have you not?

Lily:...well,I thought you'll get me.....but your just everybody else,this is what I like to do!,and I don't need yours....or anybody's permission to do so!

Carlos:Fine!

Lily storms-out the room.......crying...............

-----

Will:And one....two....three,and go!

Mercedes:Wait!..can I do the solo this time?

Rachel:What?...no,I haven't done a solo yesterday!

Mercedes:Well,the rest of us hasn't had any solos ever since........you came.

Will:Guys,stop!....we're a team okay,remember that.....so,let's see who sings it better....

Gleeks:Okay......

Emma:Okay,so...from the top,Rachel how about you start?

Rachel:okay.

-----

**Song:One Step At A Time**

**Artist:Jordin Sparks**

**Rachel**:da da da um da da  
da da da ba um da da  
da da da um da da  
da da da ba um da da

Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch

**Mercedes**:You wanna show the world but no one knows yours name yet  
Wonderin' when, where and how you're going to make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face and the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you getting all kinda impatient  
Waiting, we live and we learn

**Rachel**:To take one step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly, or falling in love  
It's gonna happen when it's supposed to happen  
And we find the reasons why  
One step at a time

da da da um da da  
da da da ba um da da  
da da da um da da  
da da da ba um da da

**Mercedes**:You believe, and you doubt  
You're confused, and got it all figured out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew

**Rachel**:You wanna show the world but no one knows yours name yet  
Wonderin' when, where and how you're going to make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face and the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you getting all kinda impatient  
Waiting, we live and we learn

**Mercedes**:To take one step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly, or falling in love  
It's gonna happen when it's supposed to happen  
And we find the reasons why  
One step at a time

When you can't wait any longer (you can't wait)  
But there's no end in time (when you need to find the strength)  
It's your faith that makes you stronger (the only way we get there)  
The only way we get there  
Is one step at a time

**Rachel**:To take one step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly, or falling in love (Falling in love)  
It's gonna happen when it's supposed to happen  
And we find the reasons why  
One step at a time

One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly, or falling in love (Falling in love)  
It's gonna happen when it's supposed to happen  
And we find the reasons why  
One step at a time

Will:Okay.....so,you 2 were amazing,so who ever wins.....both of you are still amazing..

Emma:So.....let's vote,who likes Rachel more?

Finn,Brittany,Santana,Matt and Mike raised their hands................

Will:Okay,so...there's 5....and who likes Mercedes more?

Kurt,Puck,Tina,Artie and Quinn raised their hands................

Emma:.....uhmm,okay...so that's also 5......

Mercedes:So,it's a tie?

Rachel:wait,you 2 haven't voted yet!

Will:What?....well we're not included.

Rachel:c'mon,Mr. Shuester,we won't be mad,who do you think is better?

Emma:Uhmm.....kids,I have to go I have a meeting,so you decide Will.....bye..

she hurriedly walks-out,cause the pressure of choosing between,2 great kids........made her heart stop.........so,it's all in Will's hands now...........

Will:So,I'm hungry....are you guys hungry?....I'm starving...

Rachel:Mr. Shuester.....we won't be mad...

Will:Well,then..........completely based on vocal controls,I pick............................

And then Mercedes storms-out the room,along with Kurt,Artie,Tina and Puck..............

Will:Guys,you said you won't be mad!

Tina:Why do you always choose them,Mr. Shuester.......why?

Will:...(speechless)......

Santana:God,what are you guys....babies,it was just one song!?

Puck:You think,you'll ever gonna be chosen.....I don't think so,not while their around.........

pointing-out.......Rachel,Finn and Quinn.............

Will:C'mon,what happened to being a team?

Mercedes:Well,I don't think there was ever a team,Mr. Shuester.............so,I quit........

Puck:me too.....

Tina:Me three..........

Artie:me four............

Kurt:And me five...............-gives them a look-

Brittany:Well,good riddance........we don't need them,right?

-----

Canteen:

Susan:Hey,so........what's todays special?

Orson:care for some..........onion soup?

Susan:never mind...........

Lynette:So,Susan......found you One True Pair yet?

Susan:No.......but FYI,I'm not wanting to find him now.........I'm gonna let him find me..

Mike:I don't believe in those soulmates thingy........

Susan:So,you don't think....there's that one special someone....just for you?

Mike:..........no,not really....

Susan:Well,me too.....

Bree:Like we would believe that...

Susan:I don't,since Rex died...I stopped believing....in soulmates.....may he rest in peace,no offense Bree.

Bree:None taken....

Mike:So,you just hope that the man of your dreams......knock on your front door,and you'll live happily ever after..?

Susan:Exactly.....what I want!

Mike:*smiles*...that's cute...

Susan:you think,I'm cute?

Everybody stares at them both..........hummm...seems like flames are bursting-up...............

Mike:yea.....cause,your those girls....who believe in happily ever afters.

Susan:Why?...you think nobody,can have their happily ever afters?

Mike:I think at first they can be happy.......but *EVER*....I don't think so.

Susan:Well,prepare yourself...Mike Delfino,cause I'm gonna prove that it can happen.

Lynette:my bet's on Mike....

Orson:me too....

Bree:Guys....I think we can have more faith in Susan,after all......miracles can happen.

Susan:Very funny guys........laugh all you want,but 20 years from now,I'm the one living home with my family.......happily ever after.....

------

Gaby:Hey,Carlos....you okay,did somebody died?

Carlos:No.....it's nothing.....

Gaby:C'mon!,we tell each other everything.....what's wrong?

Carlos:me and......Lily had a fight..

Gaby:again........who started it this time?

Carlos:..........I did....

Gaby:Well,I bet....she'll forget all about it.

she holds his hands........looking at him,wanting to be with him.......aww,it's killing her..........

Carlos:*smiles*....thanks Gaby,your a good friend....any guy would be lucky to have you.

Gaby:....would you be lucky to have me?

Carlos:HUh?

Gaby:nothing.....I said,thanks......Edie's lucky too...

~door opens~

Edie:Hello!..Hello!

she lets go of his hand.....and distanced from him a little bit................................

Carlos:hey...honey...

Edie:Hey,babe........I brought you lunch...

Carlos:Oww,right....thanks...I forgot to eat lunch....

Edie:hey,Gaby.....-stares-

Gaby:Hi...Edie...

Edie then gives him a kiss...infront of Gaby,aww........it's so sad,not being able to be with the guy you love.....cause theres,those people,what do you call them?

Gaby:*whispers*..Whore..

Edie:What?

Gaby:Cute....I said,you 2 are sooooo...cute.-fake smile-

-----

on the stage:

Kurt:you guys wanna sing?

Tina:for what?

Kurt:To let our angers out?

Artie:yea....I guess,I want to.

Mercedes:me too....

Puck:count me in..

Lily walks into the gym,she was way back from the stage.........and stayed to see them perform................

-----

**Song:Don't Stop Believin**

**Artist:Journey**

**Kurt**:Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

**Tina**:Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

**Artie**:A singer in a smoky room

**Mercedes**:The smell of wine and cheap perfume

**All**:For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the nights  
Streetlights, people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the nights

**Puck**:Working hard to get my fill,

**Tina**:Everybody wants a thrill

**Artie&Tina**:Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time

**Mercedes**:Some will win, some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues  
And now the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

**All**:Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights, people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the nights

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people  
Don't stop

Lily's mouth opened,with amazement..........she never realized that singing can express yourself and at the same time have fun,and so....she now have a new passion in her life.......

Lily:Uhmm.....can I join!?!

**_-XOXO-_**

**_To be continue....................._**


	4. Episode 3

**_Episode 3_**

New Characters:

John Rowland-Lily's best-friend,who seems to like her more than just a friend......,he also joins the Glee club#2.

Phil Lopez-Gaby's ex-boyfriend.......who comes to visit her and take her back,and he's also applying for Supervisor of the school.

New members of Glee club#2:

-Julie

-Andrew

-Danielle

-Ana

-Danny

-----

Kurt:Uhmm....who are you?

Lily:I-I'm...Lily Solis....

she walks closer to them...........

Puck:The principal's sister?

Lily:yea!...*blushes*

well,Lily always found Puck....sort of cute,and now he finally said something to her.........aww,she was so nerveous........

Mercedes:we love to..........but,we're not in Glee club anymore............

Lily:Oww,that's................okay,I'll just go........

she walks away............

Tina:Wait....we can build our own Glee club..

Artie:yea...she's right...

Puck:I don't think that's gonna work....

Mercedes:Wait!....Lily!

she stops walking.................and looks back....

Lily:yea?

Mercedes:You wanna make a new Glee club with us?

Lily:yes!,I love to!

Kurt:But first..........you should show us what you got....

Lily:huh?

Tina:Sing something for us....*smiles*

Lily:uhmmm....okay....wait a second....

1............2..........3................4...................5...............GO!

-----

**Song:Cry**

**Artist:Mandy Moore**

**Lily**:I'll always remember  
it was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
But ended so soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed

In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

It was late in September  
And I'd seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed

In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything  
Alright

I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon......  
in places no one will find

In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

I think i saw you cry  
The moment i saw you cry  
I wanted to know you

Merecedes:Damn girl!,you were awesome!

Lily:*laughs*....really?

Kurt:Are you kidding me......you were better than the original version.

Lily:thanks....

Tina:Okay...so,let's start recruiting!

YEHEY!!!!!!!

-----

And there on the school campus....Glee club#1,and Glee club#2,were both recruiting members.......aww,first one gets the member!!

Will:Guys....what are you doing?

Mercedes:oww,nothing...Mr. Shuester,just recruiting members for "OUR"...Glee club.

Rachel:your making your owns?

Kurt:yea,is there a problem?

Finn:Puck?,you joining them?

Puck:..........yea....

Santana:No,there's no problem...prepare to loose at the Regionals,but hei......you guys are already too late....

Will:Alright!,guys stop it!....if you guys wanna make your own Glee club,I support you every step of the way,but if you ever wanna come back...the door is always open for all of you....

Tina:thank...Mr. Shuester...

Artie:but,we think....we can make this work...*smiles*

Will:Well,I'm prepared to compete with you guys..

Rachel:good luck guys.*smiles*

Puck:you guys too.

And the 2 Glee clubs...went on seperate directions....................

-----

Kurt:where's the new girl?

Lily:hey guys!,I brought recruits!

she runs towards them with......all her recruits..........

Mercedes:Okay..............so,there's 6....makes all of us...

Artie:12...we're all done.

Puck:okay....so,let's all go rehearse...and get to know one another.

Tina:yea....let's go.

They head to the stage............................

-----

~knock-knock~

Carlos:Come in!

Phil:hey...*smiles*

Gaby:Phil..*smiles*...what the hell are you doing here?

Phil:I'm applying for Supervisor,and I wanted to see you again.

Carlos never liked Phil.........and still now he doesn't,he seems a little jelous........aww.....

Gaby:uhmmmm....

Carlos:Okay,so I'll leave you 2 alone.-stands-up-

Gaby:NO!...stay...please..?

Carlos:okay...-sits down-

Phil:So,are you 2 together?

Gaby:uhmmm...

Carlos:No...

Phil:So,it wouldn't be wrong with me......to ask you out....again?

Gaby:I-I....

Gaby wanted to say yes.........but she knows it would all go to flames anyways,cause she's in love with somebody else..already............

Carlos:She'll love to,right?

Gaby:ahh....yea,great.*smiles*

Phil:Okay,see you tonight...-walks out-

-door closed-

Gaby:Why the hell did you say that!?!

Carlos:What,you haven't dated for a long time....and why did you said yes?

Gaby:because....it would be rude if I said no!

Carlos:Why haven't you dated anyways?

Gaby:.............because,I loved a guy so much,but then he started to date somebody......

Carlos:so?

Gaby:So....he broke my heart,and I don't wanna get hurt anymore.*cries*

Carlos:I'm sorry Gaby,but you have to move-on........and maybe Phil's The One.

he rubs her tears away........and all she could do is smile,and be happy that he's there.................

Gaby:thanks...

Carlos:..no problem....

----

Susan:So,I met this great guy an internet dating service........and we're going-out tonight!*smiles*

Bree:That's great.....so why are we going to the clinic...again?

Susan:Oww,well...I slipped again this morning,and I just wanted to make sure my feet's okay.

They were both on the door,and were about to.....to go-in......until..........they saw.........Edie cheating on Carlos,with Karl!...well,it looked like Karl.......?

Susan:Ohh..My..god...

Bree:Oww....should we tell Carlos?

Susan:Of course we should....

Bree:But,he'll get heart-broken....

Susan:So,that whore needs to be unravell right now....

Bree:Okay,let's go.

Susan:until....they finish...and I get my check-up.

Bree:oww,Susan....*smiles*

Susan:what,the truth can wait.........my feets can't.

-----

Mercedes:Okay!,So!...let's rehearse!

Kurt:Lily...John,you 2 be the leads.

Lily:okay...

John:yea...*blushes*

And as they were starting to perform...the Glee club#1 walks into the gym,and stayed their to watch them perform........and while they sing this,we see Gaby preparing for her date.....and Carlos giving her a helping hand...............

-----

**Song:Everyday**

**Artist:High School Musical Cast**

**John**:Once in a lifetime

means there's no second chance

so I believe than you and me

should grab it while we can

**Lily**:Make it last forever

and never give it back

**John**:It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at

**John&Lily**:Because this moment's really all we have

**John**:Everyday

of our lives,

**Lily**:wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

**John**:Gonna run

**John&Lily**:While we're young

and keep the faith

**John**:Everyday

**John&Lily**:From right now,

gonna use our voices and scream out loud

**Lily**:Take my hand;

**John**:together we

will celebrate,

**Lily**:celebrate.

**John&Lily**:Oh, ev'ryday.

**Lily**:They say that you should follow

**John**:and chase down what you dream,

**Lily**:but if you get lost and lose yourself

**John**:what does is really mean?

**Lily**:No matter where we're going,

**John**:it starts from where we are.

**John&Lily**:There's more to life when we listen to our hearts

and because of you, I've got the strength to start

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Everyday

of our lives,

wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

Gonna run

while we're young

and keep the faith.

Everyday

**John**:from right now,

gonna use our voices and scream out loud

Take my hand;

together we

will celebrate,

**Lily**:Oh, ev'ryday

**John**:We're taking it back,

we're doing it here

together!

**Lily**:It's better like that,

and stronger now

than ever!

**John&Lily**:We're not gonna lose.

'Cause we get to choose.

That's how it's gonna be!

**John**:Everyday

of our lives,

**Lily**:wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.

**John**:Gonna run

while we're young

**John&Lily**:And keep the faith

Keep the faith!

**All**:Everyday

of our lives,

wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.

Gonna run

while we're young

and keep the faith

Everyday

from right now,

gonna use our voices and scream out loud

Take my hand;

together we

will celebrate,

Ev'ryday!

Live ev'ry day!

Love ev'ryday!

Live ev'ryday!

Love ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

Rachel:Waw...they really look...........

Will:happy.........

**_-XOXO-_**

**_To be continue............................._**


	5. Episode 4

**_Episode 4_**

Gaby goes inside Merlotte's Bar,where she waited for Phil Lopez............

Gaby(narrator):uhmm...where the hell is he,I've been waiting for an hour!...............if Carlos asks me out,I bet he wouldn't keep me waiting,but that would never happen....sniff..sniff.....no,I'm tired of chasing a guy who I can never have,so....I'm doing this....

-----

Then Susan goes inside Merlotte's Bar too,where she sat next to Gaby's table,and she waited for her internet mystery guy........

Susan:hey,Gaby...*smiles*

Gaby:hey...Susan.*smiles*

Susan:uhmm...what are you doing here all alone?

Gaby:I'm waiting for my date.....

Susan:your dating?....

Gaby:yea,is that so hard to believe?

Susan:No,no.....it's just that I always thought you like somebody else....

Gaby:who..?

Susan:Carlos?

Gaby:.......what?..is it that obvious?

Susan:uhmm...yea!

Gaby:Well,I'm over him....I'm over his cute face,his endless caring....his--everything.*cries*

Susan:Oww,don't cry....I'm sorry,I shouldn't of said anything.

Gaby:sniff....sniff....no,your right...I'm just gonna hurt Phil at the end anyways....so,I should hurt him now.

Susan:....uhmm,yea!...I mean no!,Gaby you should give me a chance....he might be "The One".

Gaby:yea...I don't really believe in those things..........

Susan:really?..well,it's nice....

Gaby:how so?

Susan:Well,I have many failed relationships.....but it still feels so good to believe in a Happy Ever After....

Gaby:I don't know.....they just come-out looking desperate.

Susan:yea,that's true.......but there is "The One" out there for all of us.

And then...finally.......there dates arrive.................

Gaby:Phil...*smiles*

Phil:Gaby,I am so sorry I was late...I-

Gaby:It's okay.....

Phil:thanks...

-----

And at Susan's table..........somebody familiar sat infront of her...........?

Susan:Karl?

Karl:Susie Q....hey,your my internet date?

Susan:no....I mean,I have an internet date but it couldn't be you!...I mean your...Karl!

Karl:I know...what are the coinsidence huh?

Susan:I tell you the coincidence,there's no coincidence!...cuz your lying!

Karl:Susie Q.*smiles.....I'm not lying here,you are.

Susan:Oww right..........and stop calling me that!

Karl:C'mon.....give me a chance...I could be "The One".

Susan:I doubt it....but I bought this dress for you,so...might as well.....

Aww...Susan,can't reject him after all........she always says,that she should take a chance....cause that guy could be "The One"....but it's Karl!..I doubt it.......

30 minutes later.....................Susan was so bored,and she sees Gaby so bored.....so,she made the night....quite interesting........................

Susan:Your sleeping with Edie,aren't you?

she tries to louder her voice.....so that,Gaby could here this...........and she might go to Carlos,and tell him......and maybe she'll take her with her........so that she can go home already.......!

Karl:Shh....do you know,Gaby's here?

Susan:yea...I know.*smiles*

Karl:Susan,stop lying.....I'm not sleeping with anyone...

Susan:liar...

Karl:where did you got that idea?

Susan:just this morning.....I was going to you,for a check-up on my feets.....again,but I didn't even bothered going-in cause you....where with Edie...

Karl:Okay....fine,I'm sleeping with Edie...so?

Susan:So,she's with Carlos...do you know that?

-----

Gaby hears this and stands-up...........

Gaby:Phil...I don't think that this is going to work-out.*smiles*

Phil:what?...why?

Gaby:I'm sorry.....but I'm in-love with somebody else....

Gaby goes to Susan table where she grabs Susan..........

Gaby:We gotta go....tell Carlos about your...thingy with Edie.........

Karl:okay.........who is he again?

So,the 2 girls...............head to the school,where....they saw him with Edie....while on stage,Glee club#1 were performing....

Gaby:oww...I can't do this.*cries*

Susan:What?..no,you have to his your best-friend....your doing him a favor.

Gaby:I can't ruin them...just because I want to be with him.....

Susan:but....he needs to know the truth...he deserves better,and you know that.

Gaby:..........sniff......sniff.........

Gaby couldn't help to just listen to the Glee club#1,while she think of what she should do...........after the performance was over.....she must decide....

The Glee club#1 perform......while we see Gaby,thinking about..........the right thing to do,as she stares at Carlos and Edie in front of her..................

-----

**Song:A Little Too Not Over You**

**Artist:David Archuleta**

**Rachel**:Oohhhh oh, oh..

**Finn:**It never crossed my mind at all.  
It's what I tell myself.  
What we had has come and gone.  
You're better off with someone else.  
It's for the best, I know it is.  
But I see you.  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside,  
And I turn around.  
You're with him now.  
I just can't figure it out.

**Quinn**:Tell me why it's so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you.  
Not over you....

**Rachel**:Memories, supposed to fade.  
What's wrong with my heart?  
Shake it off, let it go.  
Didn't think it'd be this hard.  
Should be strong, movin' on.  
But I see you.  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside.  
And I turn around,  
You're with him now.  
I just can't figure it out.

**Finn**:Tell me why it's so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you.

**Rachel**:Maybe I regret everything I said,  
No way to take it all back, yeah...  
Now I'm on my own..  
How I let you go, I'll never understand.  
I'll never understand, yeah, oohh..  
Oohhh, oohhh, oohhhh..  
Oohhh, ooohhhh, oohhh.

**Quinn**:Tell me why it's so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you.

**Finn**:Tell me why it's so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
And I really don't know what to do.  
I'm just a little too not over you.  
Not over you, oohhh..

So now....the biggest conclusion of the day,would she?....or won't she...?

Susan:So..you gonna tell him?

Gaby:I don't know.....

Gaby stand-up and goes towards Carlos and Edie,and just decided to go with the flow........what ever she feels right on that spot with them....is what she'll do.....

Carlos:hey....how was date with Phil?

And Gaby.....suddenly sees the hurt she's gonna cause to this 2 human beings....if she would tell the truth..........so she went with the flow.........

Gaby:great.*smiles*....it was great,I just came over to.....tell you tanks,for getting me a date with him....*smiles*

Edie:Oww.....love is in the air..isn't it?

Gaby:...........yea,you 2.....seem like "The Ones" for each other......*cries*

Carlos:Gaby..?

Edie:oww...don't cry,you'll find "The One" for you too...hey,maybe it's Phil whoever guy..

Gaby:*smiles*....yea,maybe..

Aww........but deep inside...Gaby knew she already found "The One" for her,but he's with somebody else...........and she just can't do the one thing to break them apart,cause she doesn't wanna hurt either of them..............but now....she's the one getting hurt...............sniff....sniff.............

-----

Susan:So,did...you tell him?

Gaby:............no.

Susan:why?

Gaby:because......I don't wanna hurt anybody....

Susan:but your hurting yourself......it's not fair Gaby,you always think of other people first....you never think about you for a change...

Gaby:......well that's just me...

Susan:.....I know,and it sucks........

Gaby:yea,it really...does sucks....

Susan:So,should I tell him?*smiles*

Gaby:*laughs*...no!

**_-XOXO-_**

**_To be continue.........................._**


	6. Episode 5

**_Episode 5_**

Lynette:Hey....Puck,I read your report paper just this morning....

Puck:So?

Lynette:So...it's really good,and I'm thinking...you should join the SAT writing contest..?

Puck:*laughs*..yea,I don't think so...wouldn't help me anyways...

Lynette:It would really help you.......it would make you pass in my subject,and you have something to write....so,why not try it?

Puck:................fine,but I need some help?

Lynette:Okay,I don't really have time to help you...but,I can find somebody.

Puck:okay....I'll be at the library this afternoon....if my helper doesn't come,I'm out.-walks away-

Lynette:....okay.

-----

Rachel:Mr. Hodge,I believe you wanted to see me..?

Orson:yes....Rachel,your quite failing in my subject.....

Rachel:well,I'm not really a Math geek....

Orson:I know but,I want to tutor you....cause if you pass my subject,your included in the honor list.

Rachel:really?

Orson:yes,so.......do you accept my free offer?

Rachel:........sure,this afternoon?

Orson:At the library.......and I just wanted to add that your not the only one I would tutor.*smiles*

Rachel:okay...-walks away-

-----

Will:Emma...hey.

Emma:Will...need something?

Will:nah....Lynette wanted something...she wanted you to help Puck...with some SAT writing contest,this afternoon at the library.

Emma:oww..okay,yea..I'm free this afternoon.*smiles*

Will:thanks...I'll tell her,your free.*smiles*-walks away-

Emma:bye....Will.....

----

And then at the school gym.....the Glee club#1 and #2 clashed!.....they both coinsidently wanted to rehearse at the same time.......so what to do?

Kurt:We were here first!

Santana:No you guys weren't!,we were!

Mercedes:Well,why do you guys have to rehearse here?...you got the Glee room?

Rachel:Well,it would make us more prepare for the Regionals.....

Brittany:What are you guys practicing for anyways,you guys didn't go through Sectionals!?

Lily:Well....singing's our passion...so,what's wrong with that!?

Finn:who's she?

Tina:it's the principal's sister...

Rachel:Well,we really need...to practice,c'mon guys...you can sing wherever you want.*smiles*

Kurt:You know....we had enough of always being pushed by people like all of you!,and we're done doing that!

Quinn:We were saying it as politely as we can...

Mercedes:yea....we're sorry.

Rachel:why can't we just be all in this together?

-----

**Song:We're All in This Together**

**Artist:High School Musical Cast**

**All**:Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on let's have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right

**Finn**:Here and now it's time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what it's all about

**Quinn**:Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (each other strong)  
We're not the same  
We're different in a good way  
Together's where we belong

**All**:We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on let's have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on let's do this right

**Kurt**:We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
we're going to rock the house (rock the house)  
the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout

**Mercedes**:We've arrived because we stuck together  
Champions one and all

**All**:We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Wild cats sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Wild cats in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Time to show the world

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on everyone!

Rachel:*laughs*...see we can work together...

Mercedes:yea.....but,our new group here is working.....and you guys can do Regionals all by yourselves.....

Finn:No...we need you guys,all of you....even your new recruits..they all sound amazing.*smiles*

Puck:We're just gonna stick...with what's okay now.....no offense guys.

Finn:None taken.....oww,me and Quinn....gotta go,bye!-runs-off-

Puck:me too,see ya guys!-runs-off-

Rachel:me three.....bye too!!-runs-off-

Kurt:What was all that about?

Mercedes:Don't know...their still weird.....

-----

At the Library:

Emma:Puck...over here..

she starts cleaning the table with her napkin.....well,she's a germaphob........gotta clean everything!

Puck:Ms. Pillsburry,your my helper?-sits down-

Emma:yea,is there a problem?

Puck:No...I never thought you know anything more than just music...

Emma:Well,I did finish high school...Puck..

Puck:yeah...sorry.

Emma:it's okay.......so,let's start!

-----

Orson:Hey....you 3.*smiles*

Quinn:she's failing too?

Rachel:yeah......I'm sort of failing....but I still have a shot as an honor.

Finn:uhmm....I got football practice after this,so can we start?

Orson:Sure......

-----

Cooking Lab:

Artie:hello...Ms. Mason.*smiles*

Bree:kids hello.....what are you all doing here?

Santana:Well,we don't have anywhere else to go.....and we figured....

Bree:That I'll have something yummy....for all of you..

Kurt:yeah....exactly,and we want to help too....what for are you making?

Bree:Oww....well,I always admire those kids going to the library...and studying,so I always make them some Fondue.

Tina:Well,we can help,Ms. Mason.

she was about to touch the whisk.......until...........

Bree:Are your hands clean.....?

Tina:I think so?

Bree:Well,we don't want to take any chances..........so,whenever you use my utensils...be sure to wash your hands first.

Mercedes:......okay,we'll be sure to do that.*smiles*

Bree:Okay.......so,let's all begin!

-----

Emma:So....were finally finish...

Puck:yea...thanks a lot,Ms Pillsburry.

Emma:Well,no problem Puck.........always here to help a student out.

Puck:...for anything?

Emma:yea....you have a problem?

Puck:Well,I like Quinn........

Emma:Oww,yea....everybody knows that.

Puck:but I like Rachel too......?

Emma:Well,that's unexpected.....

Puck:opposites attract right?

Emma:.....oww,Puck.....how about giving Rachel a try,cause.......--

Puck:Quinn's with Finn.

Emma:yea.....

Puck:...okay.

Emma:okay,really....when?

Puck:now.

Puck pulls-out his guitar..............and started to serenade Rachel inside the Library...........................

-----

**Song:Sweet Caroline**

**Artist:Neil Diamond**

**Puck**:Where it began, I can't begin to know when  
But then I know it's growing strong  
Oh, wasn't the spring, whooo  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd believe you'd come along

Hands, touching hands, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you  
Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would

And now I, I look at the night, whooo  
And it don't seem so lonely  
We fill it up with only two, oh  
And when I hurt  
Hurting runs off my shoulder  
How can I hurt when holding you

Oh, one, touching one, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you  
Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
Oh I've been inclined to believe it never would

Ohhh, sweet Caroline, good times never seem so good

Puck:Rachel Berry.......would you......go-out with me?

Rachel:Yes!

YEHEY!!!!!!!!!!!(PuckleBerry!)

Quinn:Aww,they look cute....like we do..

Finn:c'mon...nobody can be cuter than we do.*smiles*

Quinn:*laughs*....yea....

Kurt:Hey!,Guys!....we brought Fondant!

Bree:Fondue..

Kurt:Fondue!!...sorry.

YUMMY!!!!!!

And all of them enjoyed the rest of the afternoon........eating Fondue while all getting to know one another......................

-----

Terri calls Will from home but he wouldn't answer...............cause he was also,at the Library having fun..........well,there marriage has been going through a rough patch......lately,and she starts to be afraid of him leaving her..............

Terri:Will....why won't you answer me......

-----

Then,with Emma and Bree being.....clean freaks!,they got along great....and were both walking home.....when,they both stepped on something..................?

Emma:wait....I stepped on something?

Bree:yea,me too.

And they looked down.............and saw that the Something,was Dog Poop.........IWWWW!!!!...................

And they both...............fainted...............

**_-XOXO-_**

**_To be continue........................._**


	7. Episode 6

**_Episode 6_**

Will:Sue!,what the hell is this!?!

Will shows her a piece of paper.................

Sue:Well,if your human....it's paper...

Will:No,it's......a false statement note,saying that Mercedes,Puck,Kurt,Tina and Artie........would always be back-up singers.....written by you!!

Sue:don't be so desperate on getting your kids back..........I don't even have an idea who they are....

Will:Don't lie Sue!...You even signed your freaking name on it!

Sue:Well,it's the truth wasn't it anyways.....I actually did you a favor,you don't have to tell them they suck,now you can recruit better singes....and it's all thanks to me!

Will:I don't want better singers....I need them.

Sue:Oww,well....it's a little too late isn't it Shuester?

Will:No....you will tell them it's all a lie,and you'll ask them to come back.

Mercedes:Mr. Shuester!

Will:Mercedes.....Sue have something to say.

Sue:No,I don't.

Mercedes:I heard everything Mr. Shuester,and we already know anyways........cause she signed her name,but anyways........we didn't leave Glee cause of that,we left cause........we want to learn by ourselves...but thanks for everything Mr. Shuester.

Will:So,you guys really won't come back?

Kurt:We think we're all okay,Mr. Shuester.*smiles*

Will:then I'm all okay too...........good luck kids,doors always open....just wanted you all to know........again.

Artie:yeah........but we think,we're all comfortable.....on our current path now.

Will:Okay...*smiles*

And the Glee club#2 left..........thinking if they have made the right decision...................

Sue:huh........look at that Shuester,they rejected you...

Will:They didn't rejected me......they've grown-up.

Sue:Yea........whatever you say..........Shuester loser.-walks away-

Will:yeah.......I heard that!..*smiles*

-----

Gaby:Hey..*smiles*

Carlos:hey,so.........I talked to Phil.

Gaby:Oww.....Carlos...I-I-...

Carlos:Why did you lie?

Gaby:becuse.....I feel ashame,of just leaving him there,and it makes me the bad person.

Carlos:Your not a bad person Gaby,you were just honest.....with him but not with me.

Gaby:I'm sorry.....I thought you would,hate me for not giving dating a chance again.

Carlos:I could never hate you,your my best-friend.........

Gaby:Do you only think of me as.............a friend.......?

Carlos:What......?

Gaby:.................you heard me,you know what forget it!...*cries*

Carlos:Gaby,are you mad at me?

Gaby:I'm not mad.....Carlos.-walks away-

Carlos:......Gaby....

-----

Susan:Oww,don't cry Gaby.....c'mon let's say Edie's a lying,cheating,whore!

Gaby:*crying*....

Susan:hmmmm.....Why won't you just tell him,so that you could be with him....or move-on?

Gaby:*crying*............I want to....I wanted to so many times,but I look back and say....If we're such good friends,why risk it?

Susan:You 2 will always be friends.....*smiles*

----

Carlos:Phil!

Phil:Carlos....hey.

Carlos:did you say something to Gaby?

Phil:No....haven't talked to her since she dumped me.

Carlos:...uhmm,do you like her?

Phil:yea....I miss her,and I really tried to...take her back...

Carlos:your fired.......

Phil:excuse me?

Carlos:your fired....

Phil:...you can't fire for liking the girl you love!!

Carlos:I don't love her..........

Phil:really?....well,she loves you.....And c'mon Carlos,I know you have something for her too!!

Carlos:No I don't.....I have a girlfriend...

Phil:So,we don't always love the person we're with..............Why can't you just admit that you have feelings for Gaby!!?

Carlos:nothing can ever happen between us!

Phil:why....cause your best-friends?......so,do you want in your whole life to be with a blondy whore,instead of taking a chance with the love of your life?!

Carlos:.......I-I don't know.....

Phil:Well,you should......cause if you don't want her,I'll take her.

Carlos:.........your still fired.

Phil:Don't push me Carlos!,I'll sue you!

Carlos:.....fine......I always hated you,I hated the way you treated Gaby.......and now you just came back out of nowhere....and I still.....hate you.........

Phil:......*laughs*.....see you in court.-walks away-

-----

Edie:hey...

Carlos:hey.....we need to talk.

Edie knew.......what that phrase means.........and she wasn't happy with it.................ouch.

Carlos:I'm sorry........

Edie:No,your not breaking-up with me Carlos Solis!,cause I'm breaking-up with you!

Carlos:okay.........

Edie:your lose.......-walks away-

And they finally broke-up......and Carlos felt better,cause given their time together,he never really loved her..........cause he was in-love with somebody else.....and he didn't even knew it...............

-----

Carlos:Gaby!

Phil:hey..Gaby!

Gaby:huh.....Carlos...Phil,what do you 2 want?

Carlos:I want......you.

Gaby:really....?.*smiles*

Phil:I-I......love you.

Gaby:uhmmm....

Carlos:I love you too......I always loved you,I loved you since....we met here...and all I want is to be with.....you.

Phil:She dated me first....

Gaby:Okay,stop!....Phil....

Phil:yeah?

Gaby:I don't choose you,I never even liked you..........I'm sorry.

Phil:It's....cool,but you choose this dumbass against me!

Gaby:shut it Phil!....and Carlos....I-I don't choose you too..

Carlos:what.....why?

Gaby:I choose me,I want to put my self first for a change..............I so sorry.................

Carlos:Gaby......I love you so much....

Gaby:I know.....I love you to......but.....-

-----

**Song:Gotta Go My Own Way**

**Artist:Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron**

**Gaby**:I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about us  
doesn't seem right these days  
life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok..  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way  
Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
and I watch them fall everytime  
Another color turns to grey  
and it's just too hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
gotta do what's best for me  
you'll be ok..  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way

**Carlos**:What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?

**Gaby**:What about trust?

**Carlos**:You know I never wanted to hurt you

**Gaby**:And what about me?

**Carlos**:What am I supposed to do?

**Gaby**:I gotta leave

**Gaby&Carlos**:but ill miss you

**Gaby**:So I've got to move on and be who I am

**Carlos**:Why do you have to go?

**Gaby**:I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

**Carlos**:I'm trying to understand

**Gaby**:We might find our place  
in this world someday  
but at least for now

**Carlos**:I want you to stay

**Gaby**:I wanna go my own way  
I've got to move on and be who I am

**Carlos**:What about us?

**Gaby**:I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

**Carlos**:I'm trying to understand

**Gaby**:We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way

Gaby:I'm so sorry.....

There hands broke apart.......and she walks away.....crying...........aww,not the happy ever after.....We've been waiting for,but....it's not over yet.................

Phil:She dumped you too.....

Carlos:I'm not giving-up....................*smiles*

**_-XOXO-_**

**_To be continue............................_**


	8. Episode 7

**_Episode 7_**

And the school's having a play......it's "Spring Awakening".......and here are the lead roles:

**_Spring Awakening:_**

**_Roles:_**

**_Wendla-Lily_**

**_Melchior-Puck_**

**_Moritz-Artie_**

**_Ilse-Tina_**

**_Hanschen-Finn_**

**_Ernst-Kurt_**

**_Georg-John_**

**_Martha-Santana_**

**_Otto-Mike_**

**_Thea-Mercedes_**

**_Anna-Brittany_**

**_Fanny-Emma_**

**_Herr Gabor-Will_**

**_Herr Steifel-Will also_**

**_Wendla's mother-Rachel_**

-----

And it's time for the play to start...............and now I present to you....."Spring Awakening"!!....WARNING!,it's rated...cause it's about teenagers realizing their inner sexualities......

**Act I**

Wendla:Mom...where do babies come from?

Mother:Uhmm....well,in order to have a baby....you should love your husband very much...

And the other girls in town seemed upset,with their lack of knowledge presented to them..............

-----

**Song:Mama Who Bore Me**

**Artist:Lea Michele and Girls**

**Wendla&Girls**:Mama who bore me  
Mama who gave me  
Mama the angels  
Who made me so sad

Mama who bore me  
Mama who gave me  
No way to handle things  
Who made me so sad

Mama, the weeping  
Mama, the angels  
No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem

Some pray that, one day, Christ will come a-callin  
They light a candle, and hope that it glows  
And some just lie there, crying for him to come and find them  
But when he comes, they don t know how to go

Mama who bore me  
Mama who gave me (Mama the angels, Mama)  
No way to handle things  
Who made me so sad

Mama, the weeping  
Mama, the angels  
No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem

----

At school,Moritz...sleepily misquotes a line.........

Teacher:Moritz,I do not stand this kind of behavior in my class!!

Melchior:He's done nothing that that harsh to be shouted and humiliated like this!

The teacher was fuirous and throws a stick at Melchior..................and Melchior reflects on this,and wished that things would change.............

----

**Song:All That's Known**

**Artist:Jonathan Groff**

**Melchior**:All that's known  
In History, in Science  
Overthrown  
At school, at home, by blind men

You doubt them,  
And soon they bark and hound you  
Till everything you say is just another bad about you

All they say  
Is 'Trust in what is written'  
Wars are made  
And somehow that is wisdom

Thought is suspect  
And money is their idol  
And nothing is okay unless it's scripted in their Bible

But I know  
There's so much more to find  
Just in looking through myself, and not at them

Still, I know  
To trust my own true mind  
And to say there's a way through this

On I go  
To wonder and to learning  
Name the stars and know their dark returning

I'm calling  
To know the world's true yearning  
The hunger that a child feels for everything they're shown

You watch me  
Just watch me  
I'm calling  
And one day all will know

You watch me  
Just watch me  
I'm calling

I'm calling  
And one day all will know

----

Moritz:Melchoir.....I've been having this dream that's keeping me up all night.............

Melchoir:What kind of dreams,my friend?

And Moritz told him...............everything.........

Melchoir:Well,your having dreams of an erotic nature,but this is natural....all boys our age gets this dreams.....

Moritz:I'm not comfortable talking about this.....can you write all the information through an essay?

Melchoir:yea....sure.

----

**Song:The Bitch of Living**

**Artist:John Gallagher Jr. and Boys**

**Moritz**:God, I dreamed there was an angel  
Who could hear me through the wall  
As I cried out, like, in Latin 'This is so not life at all  
Help me out, out of this nightmare.'  
Then I heard her silver call  
She said, 'Just give it time, kid. I come to one and all.'

She said, 'Give me that hand, please, and the itch you can't control.  
Let me teach you how to handle all the sadness in your soul.  
Oh, we'll work that silver magic,  
Then we'll aim it all the wall.'  
She said, 'Love may make you blind, kid, but I wouldn't mind at all.'

**All**:It's the bitch of living

**Otto**:The bitch, just the bitch

**All**:With nothing but your hand

**Otto**:Just the bitch, yeah

**All**:Just the bitch of living  
As someone you can't stand

**Georg**:See, each night it's, like, fantastic  
Tossing, turning without rest  
'Cause my days at the piano  
With my teacher and her breasts  
And the music's, like, the one thing  
I can't even get at all  
And those breasts!  
I mean, God, please, just let those apples fall

**All**:It's the bitch of living

**Otto**:The bitch!

**All**:With nothing going on, nothing going on  
Just the bitch of living  
Asking: What went wrong?  
Do they think we want this?  
Oh, who knows!

**Ernst**:See, there's showering in gym class

**Hanschen**:Bobby Maler, he's the best  
Look so nasty in those khakis

**Ernst**:God, my whole life's like some test

**Otto**:Then there's Marianna Wheelan  
As if she'd return my call

**Hanschen**:It's like, just kiss some ass, man  
Then you can screw 'em all

**Melchior**:It's the bitch of living  
And living in your head  
It's the bitch of living  
And sensing God is dead

**All**:It's the bitch of living  
And trying to get ahead  
It's the bitch of living  
Just getting out of bed  
It's the bitch of living  
And getting what you get  
It's the bitch of living

**Melchior**:And knowing this is it

**All**:God, is this it?  
This can't be it  
Oh God, what a bitch!

----

Some girls gathered together after school and fantasizes on marrying the boys in town...................

Georg a piano student,fantasizes about his female piano teacher................

Georg:Hmmmm...............

-----

**Song:My Junk**

**Artist:Spring Awakening Cast**

**Wendla**:In the midst of this nothing. This miss of a life.  
Still there's this wanting to see you go by.

**Martha**:It's almost like lovin'. Sad as that is.

**Thea**:May not be cool, but it's so where I live.

**Anna**:It's like I'm your lover or more like your ghost.  
I spend the day wondering what you do, where you go.

**Thea**:I try and just kick it but what can I do.  
We've all got our junk, and my junk is you.

**All Girls**:See us, winter walking after a storm.  
It's chill in the wind but it's warm in your arms.  
The stop all snow line, may not be true.  
We've all got our junk, and my junk is you.

**Georg**:Well, you'll have to excuse me, I know it's so off.  
I love when you do stuff that's rude and so wrong.

**Hanschen**:I go up to my room, turn the stereo on'  
Shoot up some you, and the you is some song.

**Thea**:I lie back just driftin' and play out these scenes  
I ride on the rush of all the hopes and the dreams.

**Anna**:I May be neglecting the things I should do.  
But we've all got our junk, and my junk is you.

**All**:See we still keep talkin' after you're gone.  
You still with me then feels so good in my arms.  
They say you go blind, maybe it's true.  
We've all got our junk, and my junk is you.

It's like we stop time. What can I do?  
We've all got our junk, and my junk is you.  
My junk is you.  
My junk is you.  
You. You. You.

-----

And as Moritz digested all the information,Melchior has written for him.........he now have a more vivid knowledge of his dreams..............

Moritz:Why did you write this,now it's torturing me!

Melchior:I'm sorry my friend,but....it's natural........

But with frustration............Moritz runs-off............

All the boys and girls express their desires for physical intimacy................................

----

**Song:Touch Me**

**Artist:Spring Awakening Cast**

**Melchior**:Where I go, when I go there  
No more memory anymore  
Only men on distant ships  
The women with them, swimming with them, to shore

**Moritz**:Where I go, when I go there  
No more whispering anymore  
Only hymns upon your lips  
A mystic wisdom, rising with them, to shore

**Ernst**:Touch me ' just like that  
And that ' o, yeah ' now, that's heaven  
Now, that I like  
God, that's so nice  
Now lower down, where the figs lie

**Moritz**:Still, you must admit  
With the two anatomies  
It truly is daunting  
I mean, how do I know if I'

**Melchior**:Measure up?

**Moritz**:Not that I'm saying I wouldn t  
I wouldn't want to not  
Wouldn't ever not want to'

**Melchior**:Moritz!

**Moritz**:I have to go!

**Melchior**:Moritz! Wait!

**Otto**:Where I go, when I go there  
No more shadows anymore  
Only men with golden fins  
The rhythm in them, rocking with them, to shore

**Georg**:Where I go, when I go there  
No more weeping anymore  
Only in and out your lips  
The broken wishes, washing with them, to shore

**All**:Touch me ' all silent  
Tell me ' please ' all is forgiven  
Consume my wine  
Consume my mind  
I'll tell you how, how the winds sigh

Touch me ' just try it  
Now, there ' that's it ' God, that's heaven  
I'll love your light  
I'll love you right  
We'll wander down where the sins cry

Touch me ' just like that  
Now lower down, where the sins lie

Love me ' just for a bit  
We'll wander down, where's the winds sigh

Where the winds sigh  
Where the winds sigh

----

While searching flowers for her mom,Wendla stumbles upon Melchior....who was writing "the origin of shame" on his journal,and she sits next to him....

Wendla:Hey,It's been a long time...since We've talked.

Melchior:yeah....adulthood changes everything...............

Wendla:And by being an adult...........should we give-in to our physical desires?

Melchior:....no,wait for the right time...

----

**Song:The Word of Your Body**

**Artist:Jonathan Groff and Lea Michele**

**Wendla**:Just too unreal, all this  
Watching the words fall from my lips

**Melchior**:Baiting some girl with hypotheses

**Wendla&Melchior**:Haven't you heard the word of your body?

**Melchior**:Don't feel a thing, you wish

**Wendla**:Grasping at pearls with my fingertips

**Melchior**:Holding her hand like some little tease

**Wendla&Melchior**:Haven't you heard the word of my wanting?

O, I'm gonna be wounded  
O, I'm gonna be your wound  
O, I'm gonna bruise you  
O, you're gonna be my bruise

Just too unreal, all this'

**Wendla**:Watching his world slip through my fist

**Melchior**:Playing with her in your fantasies

**Wendla&Melchior**:Haven't you heard the word ' how I want you?

O, I'm gonna be wounded  
O, I'm gonna be your wound  
O, I'm gonna bruise you  
O, you're gonna be my bruise

----

Moritz is thrilled to learn that he has passed his midterm examination,but the teachers can't pass everybody.........so they dicided to fail Moritz.........

----

Martha:.....my father abused me,and my mother....doesn't even care.

The girls were all shocked to hear this.................

Martha:Please....don't tell anyone about it...

Girls:....okay.....

----

**Song:The Dark I Know Well**

**Artist:Lilli Cooper and Lauren Pritchard**

**Martha**:There is a part I can t tell  
About the dark I know well

You say, 'Time for bed now child,'  
Mom just smiles that smile  
Just like she never saw me  
Just like she never saw me

So I leave, wanting just to hide  
Knowing deep inside  
You are coming to me  
You are coming to me

You say all you want is just a kiss goodnight  
And then you hold me and you whisper,  
'Child, the Lord won't mind.  
It's just you and me.  
Child, you're a beauty.

'God, it's good ' the lovin' ' ain't it good tonight?  
You ain't seen nothing yet ' gonna teach you right.  
It's just you and me  
Child you're a beauty.'

**Ilse**:I don't scream, though I know it's wrong  
I just play along  
I lie there and breathe  
Lie there and breathe

I wanna be strong  
I want the world to find out  
That you're dreamin' on me  
Me and my 'beauty'  
Me and my 'beauty'

**Martha&Isle**:You say all you want is just a kiss goodnight  
And then you hold me and you whisper,  
'Child, the Lord won't mind.  
It's just you and me.  
Child, you're a beauty.

'God, it's good ' the lovin' ain't it good tonight?  
You ain't seen nothing yet ' gonna teach you right.  
It's just you and me  
Child you're a beauty.'

There is a part I can't tell  
About the dark I know well

There is a part I can't tell  
About the dark I know well

There is a part I can't tell  
About the dark I know well

There is a part I can't tell  
About the dark I know well

----

Wendla:Melchior....I just found out that my friend Martha's been regularly abused by her father.

Melchior:...really?

Wendla:Yes,and I want you to hit me with a switch,so that I can feel the pain she feels.

Melchior:....I-I couldn't do that..

Wendla:Please............

And Melchior agrees.....but he gets carried away and throws her to the ground,he then runs-off,disgusted of himself....Wendla finds that he has left his journal,she picks it up and takes it with her..............

----

Herr Stiefel:Moritz!,you'll never progress in school if you keep on failing!!

Moritz writes to Melchior's mother.....asking her for money to flee to America,but she promises to write his parents to stop being too harsh to him.....................

----

**Song:And Then There Were None**

**Artist:Christine Estabrook,John Gallagher Jr. and Boys**

**Mrs. Gabor**:Dear Herr Stief - Moritz,  
I've spent the entire day thinking about your note  
Truly it touched me ' it did ' that you would think of me as a friend  
Of course, I was saddened to hear that you exams went off less well than you'd hoped  
And that you will not be promoted, come fall  
And, yet, I must say straightaway that fleeing to America is hardly the solution  
And, even if it were, I cannot provide the money you request'

**Moritz**:Uh huh'uh huh'uh huh'well, fine  
Not like it's even worth the time  
But still, you know, you wanted more  
Sorry, it won't change ' been there before

**Mrs. Gabor**:You would do me wrong, Herr Stiefel to read into my refusal any lack of affection  
On the contrary, as Melchior's mother, I truly believe it to be my duty to curb this momentary loss'

**Moritz**:The things that sucks ' okay? ' for me  
A thousand bucks, I'm, like, scott free  
And I mean, please'That's all I need  
Get real, Jose!  
By now you know the score'

**Mrs. Gabor**:Should you like, I am ready to write your parents  
I will try to convince them that no one could've worked harder last semester  
And also that too rigorous a condemnation of your current misfortune  
Could have the gravest possible effect on'

**Moritz**:You wanna laugh, it's too absurd  
You start to ask, can't hear a word  
You're gonna crash and burn  
Right, tell me more'

**Mrs. Gabor**:Still, Herr Stiefel, one thing in your letter disturbed me  
Your ' what shall we call it? ' veiled threat that should escape not be possible  
You would take your own life'

**Moritz**:Okay, so now we do the play  
Act like we so care. No way!  
You'll write my folks? Well, okay  
Babe, that's how it goes'

**Mrs. Gabor**:My dear boy, the world is filled with men '  
Businessmen, scientists, scholars even who have done rather poorly in school  
And, yet, have gone on to brilliant careers  
Consider our friend'

**Moritz**:They'll freak, or won't  
You toe the line  
You tell your soul, 'Just kill some time.'  
Will it quit? It will until they don't'

They're not my home, not anymore  
Not like they so were before  
Still, I'll split, and they'll like'  
Well, who knows?

**Mrs. Gabor**:I any case, I assure you that your present misfortune will have no effect on my feelings for you  
Or, on your relationship with Melchior'

**Moritz&Boys**:Uh huh uh huh'uh huh'well, fine  
Not like it's even worth the time  
But still, you know, you wanted more  
Okay, so nothing's changed ' heard that before

You wanna laugh, it's too absurd  
You start to ask, can't hear a word  
You want to crash a burn  
Right, tell me more

You start to cave, you start to cry  
You try to run, nowhere to hide  
You want to crumble up, and close that door

**Mrs. Gabor**:So, head high, Herr Stiefel!  
And do let me hear from you soon  
In the meantime, I am unchangingly, and most fondly yours,  
Fanny Gabor

**Moritz**:Just f*** it ' right? Enough, that's it  
You'll still go on ' well, for a bit  
Another day of utter shit  
And then there were none'

**Moritz&Boys**:  
And, then there were none'  
And, then there were none'  
And, then there were none'

----

Melchior cries out his frustration of being caught between,childhood and adulthood...........

----

**Song:The Miror-Blue Night**

**Artist:Jonathan Groff and Boys**

**Boys**:Flip on a switch, and everything's fine '  
No more lips, no more tongue, no more ears, no more eyes  
The naked blue angel, who peers through the blinds  
Disappears in the gloom of the mirror-blue night

**Melchior**:But there's nowhere to hide from these bones, from my mind  
It's broken inside ' I'm a man and a child  
I'm at home with a ghost, who got left in the cold  
Who knocks at my peace, with no keys to my soul

**Boys**:And the whispers of fear, the chill up the spine  
Will steal away too, with a flick of the light  
The minute you do it, with fingers so blind  
You remove every bit of the blue from your mind

**Melchior**:But there's nowhere to hide from the ghost in my mind  
It's cold in these bones ' of a man and a child  
And there's no one who knows, and there's nowhere to go  
There's no one to see who can see to my soul

----

Wendla:hi....again,I just wanted to return your journal.

Melchior:thanks.....and I apologize about the last time they met.

Wendla:......I-I....apologize too,I'm sorry.

Befor long,they begin to kiss....but Wendla resists him.......

Wendla:No...stop.

But.....they begin to get intimate....as the lights go down,and we see.....Rachel and John seemingly jelous of them.............................

----

**Song:I Believe**

**Artist:Duncan Sheik**

I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
Oh I believe  
All will be forgiven

I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
Oh I believe  
All will be forgiven

I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
Oh I believe  
There is love in heaven

I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
Oh I believe  
There is love in heaven

I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
Oh I believe  
All will be forgiven

I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
Oh I believe  
There is love in heaven  
All will be forgiven  
There is love in heaven  
All will be forgiven

I believe  
There is love in heaven  
I believe  
All will be forgiven  
I believe  
There is love in heaven  
I believe  
All will be forgiven  
I believe  
There is love in heaven  
I believe  
All will be forgiven  
I believe  
There is love in heaven  
I believe  
All will be forgiven

Peace and joy be with them  
Harmony and wisdom  
Peace and joy be with them  
Harmony and wisdom

I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
Oh I believe

----

End of Act I,and stay tune for Act II..................soon next chapter....................

**_-XOXO-_**

**_To be continue.............................._**


	9. Episode 8

**_Episode 8_**

**Act II**

Wendla:What just happened....?

Melchior:.....well just let our desires out....

Wendla:But......why does now,I feel guilty?

Melchior:I don't know.....maybe because.....we didn't wait.

----

**Song:The Guilty Ones**

**Artist:Lea Michele,Jonathan Groff and Company**

**Wendla**:Something's started crazy '  
Sweet and unknown

Something you keep  
In a box on the street '  
Now it's longing for a home

**All**:And who can say what dreams are?

**Wendla**:Wake me in time to be lonely and sad

**All**:And who can say what we are?

**Wendla**:This is the season for dreaming

And now our bodies are the guilty ones  
Who touch  
And color the hours

Night won't breathe  
Oh how we  
Fall into silence from the sky

And whisper some silver reply

**Melchior**:Pulse is gone and racing '  
All fits and starts

Window by window  
You try and look into  
This brave new you that you are

**All**:And who can say what dreams are?

**Melchior&Wendla**:Wake me in time to be out in the cold

**All**:And who can say what we are?

**Melchior&Wendla**:This is the reason for dreaming

**All**:And now our bodies are the guilty ones '  
Our touch  
Will fill every hour

Huge and dark  
Oh our hearts  
Will murmur the blues from on high

Then whisper some silver reply

And now our bodies are the guilty ones '  
Our touch  
Will color hours

Night won't breathe  
Oh how we  
Fall in silence from the sky

Then whisper some silver reply

-----

Moritz,having been thrown out his home,he wanders at the street carrying a pistol......................

Ilse:Moritz...........do you care to share some childhood memories............or maybe something more........?

Moritz:uhmm......no,sorry.

----

**Song:Don't Do Sadness/Blue Wind**

**Artist:John Gallagher Jr. and Lauren Pritchard**

**Moritz**:Aweful sweet to be a little butterfly.  
Just wingin' over things  
And nothing deep inside.  
Nothing goin', goin' wild in you, you know.  
You're slowing by the riverside,  
Or floatin' high and blue.

Or may be cool to be a little summer wind.  
Like once through everything  
And then away again.  
With the taste of dust in your mouth all day  
But no need to know.  
Like sadness, you just sail away.

'Cuz you know I don't do sadness,  
Not even a little bit.  
Just don't need it in my life.  
Don't want any part of it.  
I don't do sadness.  
Hey, I've done my time  
Lookin' back on it all.  
Man, it blows my mind.  
I don't do sadness,  
So been there.  
Don't do sadness,  
Just don't care.

**Ilse**:Spring and summer ev'ry other day  
Blue wind gets so sad  
Blowin' through the thick corn,  
Through the bales of hay,  
Through the open books on the grass  
Spring and summer

Sure, when it's autumn  
Wind always wants to  
Creep up and haunt you  
Whistlin' it's got you  
With its heartache, with its sorrow  
Winter wind sings and it cries

Spring and summer ev'ry other day  
Blue wind gets so pained  
Blowin' through the thick corn,  
Through the bales of hay,  
Through the sudden drift of the rain  
Spring and summer.

**Moritz**:So maybe I should be some kind of laundry line.  
Hang their things on me  
And I will swing 'em dry.  
You're just wavin' the sun throught the afternoon,  
And then see, they come to set you free  
Beneath the risin' moon.

**Moritz&Isle**:'Cuz you know I don't do sadness,  
Not even a little bit.  
Just don't need it in my life.  
Don't want any part of it.  
I don't do sadness.  
Hey, I've done my time  
Lookin' back on it all.  
Man, it blows my mind.  
I don't do sadness,  
So been there.  
Don't do sadness,  
Just don't care.

Spring and summer ev'ry other day  
Blue wind gets so lost  
Blowin' through the thick corn,  
Through the bales of hay

Spring and summer ev'ry other day  
Blue wind gets so lost  
Blowin' through the thick corn,  
Through the bales of hay,  
Through the wandering clouds of the dust  
Spring and summer

----

With Moritz's refusal.........Isle leaves with hurt....................

Moritz:Wait!....Isle!

But it was too late............she was already gone,feeling that he has lost everything,the world he once knew became dark and cold,and with nowhere to go..........he shoots himself.......

BANGGG!!!

----

And at Moritz's funeral..........each of his friends drops a flower on his grave,and they stared at his cruel father..........for treating him like crap when he was still alive...............

----

**Song:Left Behind**

**Artist:Jonathan Groff and Company**

**Melchior**:You fold his hands, and smooth his tie  
You gently lift his chin '  
Were you really so blind, and unkind to him?

Can't help the itch to touch, to kiss  
To hold him once again  
Now to close his eyes, never open them

**All**:A shadow passed, a shadow passed  
Yearning, yearning for the fool it called a home

**Melchior**:All things he never did are left behind  
All the things his Mama wished he'd bear in mind  
And all his Dad ever hoped he know

**All**:O-o-o-o-o-o-

**Melchior**:All the talks you never had  
The Saturdays you never spent  
All the grown-up places you never went

And all of the crying you wouldn't understand  
You just let him cry ' 'Make a man out of him.'

**All**:A shadow passed, a shadow passed  
Yearning, yearning for the fool it called a home

**Melchior**:All things he ever wished are left behind  
All the things his Mama did to make him mind  
And how his Dad had hoped he'd grow

All things he ever lived are left behind  
All the fears that ever flickered through his mind  
All the sadness that he'd come to own

**All**:O-o-o-o-o-o  
O-o-o-o-o-o  
O-o-o-o-o-o

A shows passed, a shadow passed  
Yearning, yearning for the fool it called a home

**Melchior**:And, it whistles through the ghosts still left behind  
It whistles through the ghosts still left behind  
It whistles through the ghosts still left behind  
O-o-

----

And the schoolmaster and teacher felt that it was their fault,for Moritz suicide.........but as they go through his stuff,they found the Essay about Sex,that Melchior wrote for him............so,they blamed Melchior for his death..................

Melchior:I'm not to blame!

But...........Melchior knew that he has nothing else to do...............

Teacher:Your expelled!

----

**Song:Totally F*******

**Artist:Jonathan Groff and Company**

**Melchior**:There's a moment you know you're f*****  
Not an inch more room to self-destruct  
No more move ' oh yeah, the dead-end zone  
Man, you just can't call your soul your own

**Otto**:But the thing that makes you really jump  
Is that the weirdest shit is still to come  
You can ask yourself: 'Hey, what have I done?'  
You're just a fly ' the little guys, they kill for fun

**Georg**:Man, you're f***** if you just freeze up  
Can't do that thing ' that keeping still

**Hanschen**:But, you're f***** if you speak your mind

**Georg,Hanschen&Otto**:And you know ' uh huh ' you will

**All**:Yeah, you're f***** all right ' and all for spite  
You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye  
Totally f***** ' will they mess you up?  
Well you know they're gonna try

**Melchior**:Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah

**All**:Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah

**Melchior**:Disappear ' yeah, well, you wanna try  
Wanna bundle up into some big ass lie  
Long enough for them to all just quit  
Long enough for you to get out of it

**All**:Yeah, you're f***** all right ' and all for spite  
You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye  
Totally f***** ' will they mess you up?  
Well you know they're gonna try

Yeah, you're f***** all right ' and all for spite  
You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye  
Totally f***** ' will they mess you up?  
Well you know they're gonna try

Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  
Blah blah blah blah blah  
Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  
Blah blah blah blah blah  
Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  
Blah blah blah blah blah  
Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  
Blah blah blah blah blah

Totally f*****!

----

Elsewhere that night...........Hanschen meets up with Ernst...................

Hanschen:Hey...........coincidense finding you here...

Ernst:......yeah...don't you ever be curious how so different things in life,could connect with luck?

Hanschen:Me?,I'm like a pussycat,I just skim off the cream.

Is Hanschen's way of telling Ernst that he is special because he knows how to work the system of the world to his advantage.............

And with the 2 boys.....closely becoming intimate.........Ernst wanted his first experience to be special....................

Ernst:I love you.........

And then..................the 2 share a passionate kiss.................and we see,the rest of the Glee clubs....laughing-out with the gay scene happening in front of them all..............of course,for Kurt....this is normal cause....he's openly gay,but Finn is straight...........so it's pretty weird,for him.................

----

Wendla becomes ill,and her mother takes her to a doctor..............

Doctor:here take this medication,I'm sure your just suffering from anemia and will be fine......

Mother:thank you,doctor......

Doctor:Uhmm....can I talk to you in private?

Mother:sure........

Doctor:I believe......your daughter's pregnant.

Mother:What?

Doctor:......she's pregnant,I checked 10 times....and she's positively having a baby,so...I'll just leave you 2 alone.-leaves-

Mother:Wendla.....your pregnant.

Wendla:What?,no.....how could have that happened!?

And she realizes that her mother lied to her...............about how babies are made...............

Mother:Wendla,who's the father?

Wendla hands her a note,that Melchior sent her after they consummated their relationship.........................

Wendla:*cries*.....what should I do?....I don't know what to do with this baby............

----

**Song:Whispering**

**Artist:Spring Awakening Cast**

**Wendla**:Whispering  
Here the ghosts in the moonlight  
Sorrow doing a new dance  
Through their bone, through their skin

Listening  
To the souls in the fool's night  
Fumbling mutely with their rude hands  
And there's heartache without end

See the father bent in grief  
The mother dressed in mourning  
Sister crumbles, and the neighbors grumble  
The preacher issues warnings

History  
Little miss didn't do right  
Went and ruined all the true plans  
Such a shame. Such a sin.

Mystery  
Home alone on a school night  
Harvest moon over the blue land  
Summer longing on the wind

Had a sweetheart on his knees  
So faithful and adoring  
And he touched me. And I let him love me.  
So let that be my story

Listening  
For the hope, for the new life  
Something beautiful, a new chance  
Hear its whispering  
There again

----

Herr Gabor:He should be sent to reform school!

Fanny:No,the essay isn't a sufficient reason to send him there!

Herr Gabor:But......Wendla's pregnant.........and he's the father.

Fanny:....so,we have to send him away....and never to tell him about this.

Herr Gabor:Okay.

----

At the reform school,he gets into a fight.....and they grab a letter that he has just received from Wendla..................

Bully:Dear Melchior....I'm sorry,but you have to know that............I'm pregnant?

And with him finally realizing Wendla's condition,he escapes from the bullies and goes to find Wendla..............

But he did not know that her mother has already sent her to an underground practitioner.....to have an abortion..................

And when he reaches town,he sends a message to Wendla's friend telling her to meet him at the cemetary that midnight........and at the cemetary....he stumbles upon,Moritz's grave....

Melchior:Moritz......I swear that me and Wendla would raise our child.....in a compassionate and open environment.

Melchior:Wendla,where are you?

And as he was walking around,he notices a grave....that he hasn't noticed before,he looks at the name and find-out that it's Wendla's,she died from the abortion attemp....

So,with shock and grief,he takes-out a razor with an intention of killing himself..........then,Moritz's and Wendla's spirits rise from their graves...............

Moritz:Don't do it,Melchior....

Wendla:You should journey on......it's not your time yet.

Melchior:I would carry your memories with me forever........

Wendla:Not gone,not gone.....

----

**Song:Those You've Known**

**Artist:John Gallagher Jr.,Lea Michele and Jonathan Groff**

**Moritz**:Those you've known  
And lost, still walk behind you  
All alone  
They linger till they find you

Without them  
The world grows dark around you  
And nothing is the same until you know that they have found you

**Wendla**:Those you've pained  
May carry that still with them  
All the same  
They whisper: 'All forgiven.'

Still your heart says  
The shadows bring the starlight  
And everything you've ever been is still there in the dark night

When the northern wind blows  
The sorrows your heart holds  
There are those who still know '  
They're still home  
We're still home

**Melchior**:Though you know  
You've left them far behind  
You walk on by yourself, and not with them '

Still you know  
They will fill your heart and mind  
When they say there's a way through this

**All**:Those you've known  
And lost, still walk behind you  
All alone  
Their song still seems to find you

They call you  
As if you knew their longing '  
They whistle through the lonely wind, the long blue shadows falling

**Melchior**:All alone  
But still I hear their yearning  
Through the dark, the moon, alone there, burning

The stars too  
They tell of spring returning '  
And summer with another wind that no one yet has known

They call me '  
Through all things '  
Night's falling  
But somehow I go on

You watch me  
Just watch me '  
I'm calling  
From longing

**Wendla**:When the northern wind blows  
The sorrows your heart's known '  
I believe'

**Moritz**:Though you known  
There's so much more to find '  
Another dream, another love you'll hold

Still you know  
To trust your own true mind  
On your way ' you are not alone  
There are those who still know

**Melchior**:Now they'll walk on my arm through the distant night  
And I won't let them stray from my heart  
Through the wind, through the dark, through the winter light  
I will read all their dreams to the stars

I'll walk with them now  
I'll call on their names  
I'll see their thoughts are known

Not gone '  
Not gone '  
They walk with my heart '

**Wendla**:Not gone

**Melchior**:And I'll never let them go

**Wendla**:Not gone

**Melchior**:I'll never let them go

**Wendla**:Not gone

**Melchior**:I'll never let them go  
You watch me  
Just watch me  
I'm calling  
I'm calling '  
And one day all will know

----

And led by Isle,everybody ensembles on stage............to sing a song about life and hope................

----

**Song:The Song of Purple Summer**

**Artist:Lauren Pritchard**

**Isle**:And all shall fade  
the flowers of spring  
the world and all the sorrows  
at the heart of everything

but still it stays  
the butterfly sings  
and opens purple summer  
with a flutter of its wings

the earth will wave with corn  
the grey-fly choir will mourn  
and mares will neigh  
with stallions that they mate  
foals they've borne

and all shall know the wonder  
of purple summer...

And yet, I wait  
the swallow brings  
a song to hard to follow  
that no one else can sing

the fences sway  
the porches swing  
the clouds begins to thunder  
crickets wander, murmuring

the earth will wave with corn  
the grey-fly choir will mourn  
and mares will neigh  
with stallions that they mate  
foals they've borne

and all shall know the wonder  
I will sing the song of purple summer

and all shall know the wonder  
I will sing the song of purple summer

all shall know the wonder  
of purple summer...

----

And so,it was the end of the play.......everybody took their bows all together,holding hands.....for a successful play,that they have done.....................and as the curtains close,their's more to come............

Woman:Excuse me?...are you the other Glee club in this school....the ones who didn't compete on Sectionals?

Mercedes:Yes,Ma'am.

Woman:Well,I'm a judge in the competition.........and we were all impressed with you,so we decided to excempt your club on the Sectionals level.....cause we would really want to see all of you perform for Regionals....

Kurt:HUh....OMG!,are you serious,don't joke about this Ma'am....I'll have a heart-attack?

Woman:Yes,I'm serious........

YEHEY!!!!!

And as they celebrate,the other Glee club.....felt,some nerves as they heard....about their excemption,so....their competition finally begins.....................

**_-XOXO-_**

**_To be continue........................_**


	10. Episode 9

**_Episode 9_**

Rachel:Okay....so,Glee club#2....went through Sectionals!

Matt:Don't stress about it,we're better than them anyways.

Rachel:Are we.....I mean have you seen them work together!?

Finn:They have unity!....and we don't...

Quinn:Then maybe.....we have to compramise...

Santana:Okay.....if it would make us beat those....wannabes,then I'm in.

Rachel:Right.......

Rachel......forgot about Puck,her now-boyfriend,who was in the other team.............she felt uneasy competing with something which is holding her back............................

----

Cooking class.............

Kurt:uhgggg.....where's Ms. Mason?

Mercedes:probably still cleaning her house....so that it would look spotless...

Tina:Hmmm......I'm bored...........

Lily:Me toooo.......hmpppp..

Carlos:Okay class......Ms. Pillsburry's gonna substitute for Ms. Mason today.

HMMMMMMMMMM................................................

----

Bree on the phone with Lynette:

Lynette:Bree,don't worry.....your class has a substitute....so just take your rest.

Bree:But,I don't want to sleep here all day.....doing nothing,It's makes me more sick!..snif.....sniff.......

Lynette:Well,why can't you just admit that your sick.....

Bree:Lynnie,I haven't had a cold......since 1993,I don't know what's happening.....is my voice mutating?

Lynette:No...your fine.

Bree:You know what......I'm feeling much better now,I'm gonna go to school!

Lynette:Bree!,-disconnected-................uhhh,what is wrong with that woman.

So Bree M. prepared to go to school....................but she just needed to go to a little store,across the street.....where she buys her late husband flowers.........

----

Emma:Okay............so,I think we need to....uhmm,twist the whisk....so that the flour would mix with the egg.......?

Mike raises his hand.......................................

Emma:yes?

Mike:What are we cooking...again?

Emma:uhmmm......wait,I'll just check...........we are making.........uhmm,fruit salad.

Puck:I never knew a fruit salad needed.....flour and egg........?

Emma:oww......yea.

----

**Song:All For One**

**Artist:High School Musical Cast**

**Glee club#1**:Everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all, everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Come on, everyone let's dance!  
We can't let this moment pass!  
Let's make this party last!  
All for one!  
All! For! One!

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Finn:See,I knew we could do it!

Quinn:yeah.....but there's no guarantees yet.

Rachel:.........So,c'mon from the top!

-----

Lynette:hey....Emma,where you going?

Emma:I'll just buy.....some ingredients,for my next cooking class......

Lynette:Oww,isn't....Bree here yet?

Emma:she's coming,I didn't knew.......well,maybe she changed her mind,but I'll go buy them anyways..

Lynette:If you see her........tell her to take a rest okay....

Emma:sure......

-----

Rachel:Puck..

Puck:Rachel..

Rachel:We need to talk.....

Puck:hmm....I knew this was coming..

Rachel:It's not like,we're gonna end-up together!

Puck:You never know.......

Rachel:I-I don't even like you.........I mean,I didn't meant that..

Puck:No.....it's true anyways.........so,your breaking-up with me?

Rachel:seems like it.....yeah....

Puck:....it would make the Regionals easier anyways.......

Rachel:right,and good luck with that..

Puck:You...guys too....

----

At a nearby Store:

Emma:uhmm......do,you guys....have any flowers,for cemetaries....just for my friend's dead husband.

Salesman:yea....you don't happen to mean,Bree Mason....don't you?

Emma:yes,that's my friend......she was here wasn't she?

Salesman:She comes here everyday.....then she goes off to visit her deceased husband......it's really sad really.

Emma:yeah....I can't even imagine it,well....I'll take 1 bunch of it please....

Salesman:Allrighty!

And Emma goes to the cemetary where she sees Bree,who was crying infront of her deceased husband's grave......and she just couldn't have the guts to just leave her there...........

----

Susan:Bree's coming....I thought she was....sick?

Lynette:apparently.......she doesn't wanna be crump-up on her house all day long.

Gaby:who is Bree again?

Orson:huh?.....we have new recruits as well...

Susan:Well,Gaby....can't hang around with Carlos,not after the whole..--

Lynette:dramatic,break-up--

Tom:Which broke his heart so bad he--

Orson:wanted to die....so that he won't feel the miserable pain in his aching heart anymore....................

Gaby:Okay!...I think all of you made your points,but....it's for the best.

Susan:yeah....guys,your making her feel like,a heart-breaking,best-friend........bitch.

Gaby:not really helping...........

Lynette:yeah....it is,cause do you know he's being sued by Phil Lopez?

Gaby:what?

Tom:yeah.....apparently,he loved you so much.....he fired the guy for wanting you back..

Gaby:he did?......I mean,who cares....I don't car--e about ........him anymore.......hmm.....

Orson:right so.............if he gets hit by a car right now...........you wouldn't miss him?

Gaby:....................no,not at all...............

----

And as Emma Pillsburry was driving back to William McKinley High School,she suddenly notices her breaks weren't functioning,Emma quickly panicked...........she turned the wheels from left to right,not wanting to let anybody get hit...................but with just 2 blocks away from the school,a car crashed with her car..........the car flipped-up,with the windows broken....and the car destroyed.................ambulances came,and people nearby prayed..........for a miracle.............

----

Guy:There's been an accident down street,2 car crashed with one another....and we think the other one is from our school's staff!

Gaby:Omg......Orson,if it's Carlos.......I swear to God,I'll kill you!

Orson:Wh--.......I-I-.....was just joking.

Susan:Well,it's not funny now......is it......

Guy:Okay.....so,we're pretty positive that it's...........Emma Pillsburry...

Will:What?

Lynette:Omg....I just talked to her 30 minutes ago.....

Tom:I hope she's alright.

Guy:And there's something more...........there's another woman inside her car too,red-headed........she was badly injured!

Lynette:OMG!......It's Bree!

Susan:It is......I mean she should have been here.....hours ago!

Orson:*whispers*........It's all gonna be alright.........Bree...............

-----

And everybody..........went to St. Elmo's hospital,where they were all in panic.......searching for the damn room where 2 of their beloved friends are.........................

**_-XOXO-_**

**_To be continue................................_**


	11. Episode 10

**_Episode 10_**

At 12AM,Bree M. finally wakes-up from her sleep after the tragic accident,with all her loved ones beside her.............she smiles at all of them sleeping,she looks at her right as to where her loyal friend,Emma Pillsburry was resting.........feeling some guilt as though she was the cause of the accident,as for if she hadn't caught the cold,then maybe.........Emma wouldn't of gone to that store,she wouldn't of panicked with her car causing a car crash which could of killed her friend...........and maybe even her.............

Emma:Bree............you awake?

Emma leans her head to the left,while she slowly holds the pillow on her head..........smiling towards her friend............

Bree:Yes,I'm all right.........how about you?

Emma:I'm fine..........as long as you are too........

Bree couldn't help but cry,for the humble words Emma just spoken to her............

Susan:Huh?,what was that?

Susan quickly arose from the floor where she was sleeping,still a little sleepy..........she trips on someones foot,and fells on the floor hurting her feet...............again...

Gaby:Ouch!

Gaby's foot almost broke,she roses-up from sleep as well,and everybody started to wake-up............

Susan:Sorry.....

Gaby:You almost broke my foot!

Susan:Well,it didn't break.....are you okay?

Gaby:no..........it's hurts a little.....

Karl:God,will all of you keep it down..........I'm sleeping here!

Edie:Ohh,Karl's a doctor......

Edie always knew that Carlos gets a little jealous with guys who comes close to Gaby..........so she took a little revenge on the matter of him breaking-up with her................

Karl:All right!Let me see the unbroken foot!

Karl holds her foot,with Carlos jealously looking on a corner...................

Edie:You jealous?

Carlos:no.......

Karl:Does it still hurt?

Gaby:no,thanks...........

Gaby looks at Carlos from a corner,wanted to give him something to stop wanting her,she flirts with Karl for a bit.................

Edie:Oww,isn't that sweet....

Carlos:no....it's disgusting..

he walks away from Edie..............

Lily:Omg......,........you 2 are okay!

everybody looks at the 2 victims,not even knowing that they were awoke all this time..............

Emma:Yeah.....we didn't die,hurray......

Mercedes:Oww,how was the crash?

Kurt:Was it frightening?

Finn:Does your whole life flashes infront of you?

Bree:Well.....no.....

Emma:Just the people that you love................

She looks at Will and smiles indicating that she has feelings for him........................

Rachel:Oww,so what was the feeling............in a near to death experience?

Bree:......feels like,everythings suddenly gone...

Emma:Like your all alone.........and there's nothing you could do to stop it from happening.....

Bree:But just hope that everything's gonna be okay................

Tom:Waw,you know that is really scary to know...........now I'm hungry,can I cook something?

Lynette:It's 12AM,we just ate like 2 hours ago.......do you have sharks living inside your belly?

Tom:Uhmm.....no,I'm just hungry....

Bree:Well,I have goods right here,they were suppose to be for my cooking class..........but guess all of you could have it....

And all of them took something from the goods bag,and ate all of it..............................

-----

All of them bonded while at the hospital.......which Bree and Emma,realized that if they have died...........they would loose all those great people around them,and they never really knew this before,they always thought that life was perfect,that doing something we love can wait because there's always tomorrow,but the awful truth is that............there's not always a tomorrow for everybody,in a flash..........our lives could dissappear just like that,so let's thank God for giving us life.....which we hope would last for a long time.................

-----

At the Lobby:

Lynette,Susan,Gaby,Carlos,Tom,Lily,Karl and Orson were all at the chapel,thanking God for keeping all of them safe..........and for saving their 2 friends.........

Doctor:Excuse me are you friends with those 2 red-headed women,who just had a car crash yesterday?

Lynette:Yeah we are..........why?

Doctor:Well......we just got some tests back.........and it appears that,one of your friends could die.

Susan:What,that's impossible...........they just woke-up and.......they were both fine.

Doctor:One of them lost many blood,and the're too weak to survive now.......

Tom:There's something you could do right?

Doctor:I'm afraid,all I can do is to say that..........all of you should say your final goodbyes.......

The doctor left,with great guilt with what he has just told........innocent people,who now have the guilt to say.......to one of their friends,that the're going to die..............

Gaby:Omg......should we tell her?

Susan:no,that would be awful..........

Karl:Let's just......spend every single time with her,like we're making the best days of her whole entire life.

Orson:yeah,that would be a more appropriate gesture.........cause if we tell her,she would just think of her death....every single day of her remaining life.....

Carlos:okay......so let's go back,act natural.......and just make her happy...

And all of them went to the room,and bonded most with the woman who was about to die..................

-----

Then on 12AM that day,this red-headed woman,who was about to die.........took her last breath of life,with everybody downstairs not even knowing she had just passed away,until 5AM in the morning,Lily brought them some food to eat............

Lily:Hey you guys want to eat?

And as one woman responded while the other one seemed asleep,Lily knew that she had passed away..........so she cried,screaming.......as everybody ran to the room witnessing the dead body of one of their beloved friends................

-----

2 weeks later..................

All her friends wore black dresses,on her funeral...........a last memorial for her whole life on Earth,everybody shed tears....as the priest say meaningful words to honor her........

The 2 Glee clubs sang a song about,appreciating life............live as we can cause we never know if there's anymore tomorrow........................

-----

**Song:Live Like We're Dying**

**Artist:Kris Allen**

**Puck**:Sometime we fall down and can't get back up  
We're hiding behind skin that's too tough  
How come we don't say I love you enough  
Till it's too late, it's not too late

**Finn**:Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come  
We could make a feast from these crumbs  
And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun  
So if your life flashed before you, what would you wish you would've done

**Kurt**:Yeah… gotta start  
Looking at the hand of the time we've been given here  
This is all we got and we gotta start thinkin' it  
Every second counts on a clock that's tickin  
Gotta live like we're dying

**Artie**:We only got 86 400 seconds in a day  
To turn it all around or throw it all away  
We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say,  
Gotta live like we're dying

**Rachel**:Well if you plane fell out of the skies  
Who would you call with your last goodbyes  
Should be so careful who we live out of our lives  
So when we long for absolution, there'll be no one on the line

**Mercedes**:Yeah… we gotta start lookin' at the hand of the time we've been given here  
This all we got and we gotta start thinkin it  
Every second count on a clock that's tickin  
Gotta live like we're dying

**Quinn**:We only got 86 400 seconds in a day  
to turn it all around or throw it all away  
We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say,  
Gotta live like we're dying

**Tina**:Like we're dying oh…  
Like we're dying  
Like we're dying oh…  
Like we're dying

**John**:We only got 86 400 seconds in a day  
to turn it all around or throw it all away  
We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say,  
Gotta live like we're dying

**Lily**:You never know a good thing until it's gone  
you never see a crash until its head on  
All these people right when we're dead wrong,  
You never know a good thing till it's gone

**Brittany**:Yeah… we gotta start lookin' at the hand of the time we've been given here  
this all we got and we gotta start thinkin it  
Every second count on a clock that's tickin  
Gotta live like we're dying

**Santana**:We only got 86 400 seconds in a day  
to turn it all around or throw it all away  
We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say,  
Gotta live like we're dying

**All**:Like we're dying oh…  
Like we're dying  
Like we're dying oh…  
Like we're dying

We only got 86 400 seconds in a day  
to turn it all around or throw it all away  
We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say,  
Gotta live like we're dying

And so everybody started to realize,What matters most in Life...........

Priest:So,we can learn from this that.........we have to live like it's our last,cause we're never sure if tomorrow ever comes,and we should cherish all her memories with us and journey on,knowing that she's always in our hearts....

Everybody took a glimpse of her picture,and all her memories with all of them flashes back..........everybody remembered how wonderful she was,and how extraordinary she was as a human being...........and she will be greatly missed...

Priest:And so I believe,I speak for all of us that..........Bree Mason will be greatly missed,she was an amazing human being,and her memories would stay with us as long as we all shall live..............

And so,the fueral ended as everybody went home all together with still grief inside of them...........

Doctor:don't mind me asking but Bree Mason died?

Carlos:yeah,why is that?

Doctor:We were all shock as well,I mean she was perfectly fine...

Emma:I should of died,right?

Doctor:unfortunately,yes........but how could this happen?

Lily:If she was perfectly fine.........how the hell did she die?

Tom:yeah,that's weird........something must of happened to her that night....

Susan:but what?

**_-XOXO-_**

**_To be continue..........................._**


	12. Episode 11

**_Episode 11_**

It has been 2 weeks after Bree M's funeral,and all her friends are still wondering.............what caused her death?

Rachel:Guys,she couldn't of died just like that.....she was perfectly fine....wasn't she?

Quinn:Yeah she was...........but why did she die?

Kurt:Something happened that night.....

Mercedes:Really what?

Kurt:Well,I don't know........but that's the only explanation right?

Finn:maybe........but what happened exactly?

Rachel:We don't know!....so we have to find-out...

Artie:How?

Rachel:Well..........all of us seperate into groups,then we investigate on this whole thing and maybe we can finally know why she died.....

Puck:That sounds crappy.....

Lily:No! It's a great idea!

Mercedes:So,which group is which?

Rachel:Well,let's have 2 groups...........

Finn:So,we could just seperate by....our Glee clubers..........

Kurt:Yeah and by that....we can finish the job early with no feuds.

Rachel:Okay,so it's settle then........so,c'mon let's start right now!

And they all seperate into groups.........and head-out to anywhere they can see some clues to........

----

Group 1(Glee#1):

Finn:Ms. Lindquist,can you tell us where were you on the night that,Bree Mason was murdered?

Lynette:Murdered?,kids..........she died cause of the accident,aren't you all convince with that yet?

Lynette smiles at them,and goes back to her desk...........

Rachel:Hmmm,maybe they're right....

Brittany:No,everything just doen't fit,she wasn't the one suppose to die......and I just have a feeling that there's something more to this...

Santana:Yeah,I feel it too.........

Quinn:Me too.....And murdered?,where did you got that idea from?

Finn:Well,what else could have happened?

Rachel:Yeah....he's right,but....who would want to kill her?

Quinn:Uhmmm,many...

Rachel:Quinn!

Quinn:I was kidding!,geez......

Rachel:Well,it's not funny.........and we have asked every single school staff here,but.......no luck!

Mike:Well,so do we quit?

Matt:No.....that would make us......?

Rachel:Quiters?

Matt:Yeah...that...

And so their group continued on to search for the truth...................

----

Group 2(Glee#2)

Lily:Hey!,bro.....can we interview you for a sec?

Carlos:yeah.....why not for a third time right.....

Mercedes:So,Principal Solis.....what were you doing on the night Bree Mason was killed?

Carlos:Uhmm....sleeping...

Lily:Oww,yeah he was.......he was next to me...

Carlos:Any more questions?

Kurt:Do you have feelings for Ms. Mason?

Gaby quickly looks at him,wanting him to say No.......

Carlos:Ahh....no!

Kurt:Really?,cause maybe you gave her some feelings,she didn't gave back...

Carlos:No.....I-I don't even know her first name...

Lily:Yeah,him and Bree.....Iww....besides my brother only has eyes for one girl....only.

Everybody looks at Gaby..........

Gaby:Ahhmmm....what?

Lily:nothing......so,that was a waste of time...........again....

Carlos:just give-up.....it's been 2 weeks!

Gaby:Yeah....and who would want to kill Bree anyways?

Lily:We don't know.....

And so,as the 2 groups had no luck all day.........they finally stumbled upon 2 guys,who can have a motive..........finally!

----

Group 1:

Karl:I liked Bree....

Rachel:Excuse me?

Karl:I always liked her,with her red flaming hair.....I asked her out once but she rejected me......

Finn:Sir. Mayer,you do know that we're investigating on her death....right?

Karl:Yeah,but....I didn't killed her!

Quinn:Right........

Karl:I didn't.....and if I did,you guys don't have proof anyways....

Rachel:So,you did kill her!

Karl:No,I'm just saying.......

Quinn:Ohh god,he couldn't of killed her,he's too dumb to even have a plan!

Karl:I know I'm Karl.....but I do have feelings....

----

Group 2:

Orson:Yeah.....of course I liked her..........

Lily:Really?.....how much?

Orson:Ahhmm.....a lot........

John:You love her didn't you!?

Orson:Yes.....

Mercedes:But she rejected you,so you killed her!

Orson:No!,I could never hurt her okay!

Lily:UHmm,he can't.....he's just too nice....

Kurt:But it's still a fact...

Orson:I didn't,I swear.....

Who should they believe?......every killer is a liar,and even how much their....dumb or nice,they could still be....the one they've been looking for......Or sometimes,it's the unobvious killers...the ones we could never expect to kill somebody,but in this world..........everybody's a suspect....

----

Police:Uhmm....we just received tests back,and it indicates that Bree Mason was poisoned....

Lily:Hah!,We told you guys!

Carlos:You guys said murder,not poisoning...

Rachel:Well,it's still a crime thing......

Lynette:But.....who would want to poison Bree!?

Everybody slowly stares at one another,thinking that anybody could of done it..............but who?

----

It was 8PM at the evening,and as the Investigation Teams were finally out for the day,at the Solis' house.......this happens.........

Carlos:Okay,so I'm just gonna....make dinner okay.....

Lily:Okay....

Carlos goes to the kitchen,while Lily suddenly felt the cold breeze go through their house.....she was chilling,and the door opened cause of the strong wind....she slowly walks outside the door,feeling some fear inside of her on that cold night............

Lily:*whispers* Hmmpp,Bree.....what happened to you?

she takes a sit on their porch.............while she stares up into the night sky........then as she looks infront of her,she looks at the dark street.........and sees somebody familiar...

Lily:..........Bree?

she suddenly realize that,it was Bree's ghost.....finally there to guide them on finding out the truth,and to preveal justice...once and for all.........

Bree:Hello...Lily..

Lily was horrified as to what she sees and just wanted to scream out loud,she couldn't reply or speak..........all she could do was to sit from where she was..........and just wait........

**_-XOXO-_**

**_To be continue............................_**


	13. Episode 12

**_Episode 12_**

Carlos:Lil!,Dinner's ready!

Lily looks back but couldn't reply to her brother,and as she stares infront of her again......she sees that Bree suddenly disappeared.....

Lily:Poof......

She hurriedly walks inside their house,locks the door and runs to her brother......for a reality check....

Lily:So.....I just saw Bree...

Carlos:...your joking right?

Lily:No,I saw her at the street,well....I think it was her ghost or something..

Carlos:*laughs*.....Lily,stop obssesing about Bree!,after her death.....you haven't focused on your studies,and this whole thing is just annoying me!

Lily:But I......

Carlos:Stop....please?

Lily:Okay......sorry...

Carlos:It's fine...

But still Lily,knew she saw what she saw............and she's still not giving-up for justice............

----

So,the next day........the Investigation Team continues and they finally found 2 suspects,Karl and Orson.......but they're still looking for the real killer...........

Karl:You guys think that....I'm too dumb to kill someone?

Rachel:UHmmm,Sir. Mayer...if you don't stop talking about,you being the killer then we'll have to tell the police....

Karl:Okay,I'll stop....

Orson:dumbass.....

Karl:Like you wouldn't kill her....

Orson:I didn't!

Mercedes:Okay!,stop fighting!,God you both are like babies!

Lily:Hmmm.......

Quinn:So,did you really see Bree or are you just saying this for attention?

Lily:I did,I saw her with my own 2 eyes!

Kurt:Well,then is she here now?

Lily:uhmm.......no

Quinn:.......okay,so that's useless...

Finn:C'mon guys,we've come so close.....why give-up now?

Rachel:He's right..

And so,the teams continue their quest for the truth...............

-----

Group 2:

Lily:Emma.....

Puck:What?

Lily:Emma,she....was there with Bree all night..so maybe she knows who killed her.

Kurt:Now that's clever,why didn't I thought of that....

And just their luck.....Emma walks by..........

Mercedes:Ms. Pillsburry!

Emma:yeah..?

Lily:Uhmm.......do you happen to know somebody,who could of poisoned Bree while you 2 were in the room?

Emma:Uhmm......no,but she only could of been poisoned....by the food,right?

Lily:Exactly!,thanks for that..

Emma:Well,always happy to help....hope you guys preveal justice for Bree..

She smiles at them and continue to pass by............

Kurt:So,what is it exactly?

Lily:The hospital,we need to go back to St. Elmo's!

Group 2,head-out to the hospital........finally getting close to unravel the case.........................

----

Group 1:

Rachel:The hospital!

Santana:What?

Rachel:The killer must be someone at the hospital!

Finn:Because.....the poison could only be on the foods they served her!

Quinn:*smiles*....that makes sense....

And so,Group 1 head-out to the hospital as well......where the 2 teams,come together to solve the case.......finally.............

-----

On Bree's room,everybody looked around to see some.....things that could lead them to the killer....

Rachel:Hmmm,no luck....

So,they head-out to the lobby downstairs to rest,while Lily goes inside an office.....the office of Bree's doctor.......

Lily:Omg....

Lily walks into the office,and sees the whole room filled with Emma's pictures together with the doctor...........and then it hit her...

She hurriedly rans downstairs,to tell her friends her theoritical story about the poisoning............

Finn:I think we finally solved the case...

Rachel:yes,but.........we can't proove that..

Lily:Well,there's always something to proove the truth,just have faith.....

----

All of them goes back to school,where they held a small judgement court on one classroom of the school...............

Lily:Okay,so....ladies and gentlemen we give you the suspects!

she points out to,Karl,Orson......and the doctor who were all sitting infront,wondering what the hell is going on?

Carlos:The doctor!,Lily!

Mercedes:No talking until somebody pleads guilty!

Karl:This is ridiculous...

Orson:yeah...it is...

Rachel:yeah,well....we don't really need you 2...we only need the real killer...

she stares at the doctor,who was calmly about the situation..........

Kurt:Okay,so.....Doctor,is it a fact that...you dated Emma Pillsburry?

Doctor:Yes...

Puck:And were you in love with her?

Doctor:I don't think it's any of your bussiness..

Merecedes:Answer him!

Doctor:Okay fine,yes...I loved her!

Emma:Hmmmmm....

Everybody looks at Emma,who was nerveously awaiting to know if her Ex,killed her friend.............

Quinn:So,Lily....walked into your room and saw a shrine of Emma,indicating that...you were obsessing about her!

Doctor:So?,she didn't die....Bree did!

Lily:Yeah...we're getting to the point!

Finn:So,here's what happened..........,on the night she was killed,you put poison on her food.....

Doctor:Why would I want to kill her?

Lily:You didn't,when you brought the food........she and Emma were asleep,so maybe there hairs were covering their faces,and it was dark.....so you didn't know who was which,and you didn't want to get caught so you hurriedly placed the food accidentally on Bree's table and not Emma's...

All:HUH!!!!!

Doctor:That's a lie.....

Lily:Really cause you loved Emma,and when she dumped you,you were heart-broken........and all you wanted to do was to kill,the person who was giving you all those pain...

John:And the poisoning thing wasn't the first time....you tried to kill her....

Rachel:You were the one driving the car which almost killed her and Bree,so the car crash wasn't an accident.....you wanted her dead all along!

Lily:And when she was at your hospital.....you couldn't wait,to kill her.....

Doctor:*laughs*......that was great kids,and what all of you all said was the truth.....but....

Lily:So,you'll turn yourself in?

Doctor:But....who would believe you,I mean you kids don't have proof at all!

Lily:Oww,but we do..........

she shows her hand holding a tape recorder,which stored all his confessions from that court.............and finally the case was closed......

----

A week later,The doctor was found guilty.....they took his liscence away and senteced him to Life Imprisonement.....and The Investigation Team finally solved the case...........

Rachel:We told you guys!!

Carlos:All right!,we were idiots....and you were great,so the case is closed.....can we just go back to normal?

Lily:Uhmmm.....not quite yet....

She points out to the street,where everybody looks and sees Bree's ghost..................standing there,ready to say goodbye finally...............

Gaby:Omg.......

Bree:Hello...everyone....

she walks closer to them............

Lily:I told you she was still here,with her unfinish bussiness........

Bree:Well,it's not unfinish anymore.....so,I'll have to say farewell...

Lynette:We'll miss you Bree.....

All:Bye!!........

They all shed tears..........as Bree M. finally goes to the light,and goes up to heaven.....the place where they all have a place in,but for now.....Earth is their home...............

-----

So,as the day was ending.....the Glee clubs perform a simple song......for Life...........

-----

**Song:Life Was**

**Artist:Katelyn Tarver**

**Lily&John**:Life was so ordinary

Until you, you set my heart free

**Quinn&Finn**:I'm everywhere you whisper to me

Just look around and you will see

**Rachel&Puck**:You're broken unless you can bend

It's easy once you understand

**Kurt&Mercedes**:That if you've given you will receive

A little faith is all you need

**Tina&Artie**:There is no love without love

**Brittany&Mike**:There is no love without love

**Santana&Matt**:There is no love without love

**All**:There's always a choice that you make

And sometimes, you feel your heart break

But if it's meant to be, you will be

You'll answer your destiny

Life was so incomplete

Until you became part of me

I won't let go, I won't slip away

Tomorrow's a brand new day

There is no love without love

There is no love without love

There is no love without love

There is no love without love

There is no love without love

There is no love without love

**_-XOXO-_**

**_To be continue............................_**


	14. Episode 13

**_Episode 13_**

* * *

Note: Sorry I haven't been able to update this episode for weeks,school's been soooo busy,but anyways.....this is the last chapter of this story and it's whole-heartedly dedicated to 2 of my friends here. **_Cupcake_** and **_QueenofTheButterflie_**s......an episode truly dedicated to.....OrsonxBreexKarl.............enjoy!!!

* * *

The day began as Orson Hodge and Karl Mayer wakes-up in a parallel universe,a different world from reality...........where a certain red-headed teacher was still living.................

**DREAM**

Orson:For everyday of my life,I dreamt to wake-up with somebody beside me,but that somebody wasn't you!

Karl:Well,I didn't want to wake-up beside you either! And furthermore........where are we Hodge?

Orson:We're on Earth dumbass!

Karl:you really think that..............

Karl points out Bree,who was sitting next to their friends at a table............

Orson:Good God,we're in heaven..........

Karl:I went to heaven,hallelujah for me.......

Orson:So,you....me,Susan,Gaby,Carlos........and everybody are dead!

The canteen then was filled with silence...........................................

Susan:Shhhhhh........will you keep it down..........

Susan whispered and offered the 2 to sit with them....................

Karl:Hey..........dead people.........

Gaby:Excuse me.?

Orson:We are dead..........aren't we?

Emma:Oww....no of course not,we're just at a parallel universe.........that's all..........

Karl:Okay......your weird,all of you are weird,no doubt that I wasn't friends with you all.............

Susan:Karl!

Karl and Orson couldn't help but look at Bree,the woman they've both missed for so long.......the woman that got away from both of their hearts..........

And so,knowing that everything was all a dream that could dissappear from a heart-beat,the 2 decided to spent the whole day with Bree,having done things that they've never done with her,nor for themselves on that matter....................

* * *

Orson:So Bree,you wanna go get something to eat?

Karl:Eat?.....that's boring,how about we go to the festival?

Bree:Uhmmm.....sure,any of that would be okay.....

The 2 grabbed her from the wrist,both determined to win her heart..........

* * *

**AT THE FESTIVAL**

Karl:C'mon Bree,let's go over there..........

Karl pushingly pulls her from his direction,trying to loose Orson to have Bree for himself.............

Bree:Karl?....what about Orson....---?

Karl:Oww,he could find us.........

Orson:......Bree,Karl?........where are you guys!?

he ran everywhere trying to find them.....and at the romantic swan boat ride,he saw them.......and not wanting to waste any time with Bree,he jumped from the ground to the boat where Bree and Karl was...............

Bree:Orson!

Karl:Hodge,what the hell is your problem! the boat could of sinked!

Orson:Sorry.....just saw you 2 having so much fun without me,I wanted to join in....

Bree:Well,Karl......said you'll be able to find us...........

Orson:Well,I did...........

Karl was furious for him interrupting his alone time with Bree,and so........because he's Karl,he wanted to get even,he slowly puts his foot on the direction that Orson was heading causing Orson to trip....and occuringly fells-out the boat and into the cold water..............

Guy:Get out of there!!!!

Bree:Orson,are you okay?

Karl:oops sorry,didn't noticed you......

Guy:Hurry,swim to shore!!!!

Orson:Why it's not like,there's any sharks here!!

then Karl noticed scales floating on the water...........and then it hit him................

Karl:Crocs! Hodge swim dumbass!!!

Orson hurriedly swan to the shore,and right behind him was a creepy baby crocodile................

Bree:Ohhh thank god...........

Orson reached shore,and took deep breathes........realizing that he could of died at some point.............

Karl and Bree drove their boat back to shore,to help out their wet friend..............

Orson:Karl! I'm going to kill you!!

Karl:I said I was sorry.......chill......

Bree:Well,how about we just walk to dry out Orson....

Orson:Best idea I've heard so far............

Karl:I'm starving......Hodge,why don't you get us something to eat?

Orson:How about you get us something to eat,given the fact that I almost died because of you!!!

Karl:Fine....fine,I'll get us something to eat!

he walks to the nearby food stall............

Orson:Bree,you wanna go to the horseback riding thing over there?

Bree:Yes,but how about Karl?

Orson:Oww,he'll be able to find us............

Karl:Alright guys,I got tacos!.....guys,where are you?

At a green fielded area near the festival,it seemed like paradise........with different kinds of animals living there.......and with the fresh air blewing away the heat of the sun,it was a place to be seen..............

Bree:It's beautiful.......

Orson:I know.........

Farmer:Hello,you 2 here for horseback riding?

Bree:can we.......?

Orson:Sure we can....Bree....

Orson helps Bree to get onto the horse's back,while he holds the horse to be calm as they walk around the field.............

Orson:So.......Bree,I think I just need to say this once and for all.....

Karl:Say what Hodge?

Karl suprisingly found them......with sauces of tacos on his shirt.................

Bree:Karl.....what happened?

Karl:Oww,nothing I just spent the last hours trying to find you guys...................

Orson:Well,you found us.....

Karl:Hell I did!

The 3 of them walk around the field,talking about their lives....and having fun.............

* * *

Bree:Oww,cupcake baking!!!!

Bree run inside the cupcake factory reminding the 2....how much Bree loved to bake...............

Girl:Hellow,you 3 want to try making cupcakes?

Karl:Uhmmmmm.....

Orson:Ahhhhhh.........

Bree:Yes! We're all delited to!

Girl:Alright,so I'll just show you the tools and ingredients,and all of you are set to go..........

30 minutes later....................

Bree:There,I've already made 12 boxes of them,isn't this fun?

Bree looks at Orson and Karl,who were both still trying to bake a single muffin...............

Karl:You suck at this Hodge........

Orson took a handful of whip-cream and throws it on Karl face...........

Bree:Hehehehe....

Then Karl throws,a peach pie on Orson's face............and the 2 of them along with Bree,had a food fight..........messing-up the whole cooking area.....

Bree:....(giggles)......I love you 2........

Orson and Karl couldn't help but pause for a moment,and let their angers dissappear because of those 3 little words.....that they've been hoping Bree would say................

Girl:AHHHHHH!!!! what happened here!!?

Then......all of them got kicked-out......

Girl:And stay out!!!!

* * *

Karl:We're glad to stay out!

Orson:So......Bree,did you mean what you said back there?

Bree:what.....what did I say?

Karl:That you.......you loved us?

Bree:Oww.......yeah,I do......you 2 are the greatest guys I ever met,and I'm so lucky to have ever known you 2.......

Orson:We're thankful to know you to..........

Karl:Yeah,thanks...........

The 3 walk back home,as the day was passing.....they didn't even realized that it was already night time,because they spent the day experiencing events of their lives that all of them would always cherish....................

* * *

Karl:So,this is it.......time to say goodbye....

Bree:goodbye......we'll still see one another soon.......so for now,just.....see ya............

Orson:See....yah.....

Karl:See.....yah......

Bree smiles at both of them as they smile back at her.....they looked at her and tried to lock her image in their memories for all times sake.........

Bree:Bye.....see....ya......

She walks back to her house,opens the door and walks inside with Orson and Karl still standing infront of her house.................

* * *

**REALITY**

Orson and Karl wakes-up from their dream,and spent the day like any other days of their lives............

Orson:Karl....

Karl:Hodge.....

The 2 smiles back at one another...........

Karl:So,that was....one hell of a dream,wasn't it?

Orson:yeah.......it was........

Karl:And.....I come to realize that we're a lot alike than you think Hodge,so.......what do you say....friends?

he shook his hand..........

Orson:Friends........

he shakes his hand as a sign of a newly-found frienship which was there all along......................

* * *

_And so,life is a journey that we all have to walk through.......even though the one and only person,that we wanted to spend the rest of our lives with is gone,life still goes on.........the journey is still lives,we're still live.....and we have to remind ourselves that moving-on from a tragic lost is the best way to continue this unending journey of life.....which would be in hearts......forever................_

**_-XOXO-_**

**_The End.............._**


End file.
